Heartstrings
by PinkHimeLacus
Summary: Spencer Reid has many special talents. Forces stronger than any unsub are at play and threaten to consume him in the process. Can the team and Morgan figure this mystery out before it's too late? GEN, No Pairings, Vampires, Reid-Centric.
1. He, Himself, and the Odd

**Characters:** Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Team-gen, NO Pairings, Reid-centric.

**Ratings:** R (for future language, violence, and torture stuff the whole kitten-kaboodle)

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Post Season Five.

**Genre:** Supernatural/General/Friendship/Mystery/Horror/Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nothing from Criminal Minds, it belongs to their respective owners. No money is made from this, it is just for fun.

**Summary:** Spencer Reid has many special talents. What happens when he finds out he has another one? Not only is that, but forces stronger than any unsub are at play and threaten to consume him in the process. Can the team and Morgan figure this mystery out before it's too late? Reid and Morgan are going to be tested beyond anything they've seen so far. Post Season 5, GEN, No pairing, Vampires.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. This will have best-friend-brotherly-bond with Reid and Morgan! I would really love tips and pointers. I suck at dialogue. I already got chapter two started and almost done. It will have the talking parts. I just had to get this Reid part off my chest. I love him. I just have such a crappy time setting up the dialogue parts, makes me so anxious. Sorry if it sucks or is confusing. Really hoping for help before I submit chapter two.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter One**

**He, Himself, and the Odd. **

Two weeks, that's how long Spencer Reid has been a practical version of a zombie. Not being able to sleep properly or at all on some nights. Sleep has never come easy to Spencer, always having difficulty falling asleep, frequent nocturnal and early morning awakenings. Nightmares are also not anything new to him, especially in his line of work. He has the frequently he might add, he has grown accustomed to it, accepted the fact that they will always be there.

Something is different this time though.

Every time he closes he eyes, he's dropped into a pit of darkness and vivid nightmares. He feels an array of emotions hitting him like a ton of bricks. Weighing down his chest, to the point he's not sure he has the ability to even breath any more, yet he sometime takes that grateful gasp of air.

This was one of those not being able to sleep properly nights.

Dread was the word he used anymore when getting ready to lay down in bed for his much needed sleep.

Illogical.

He keeps telling himself that, that it's illogical to be so terrified of his bed. No not the bed, the prospect of what the bed offers. Terror behind his eyes, that he is scared when he opens them it will become real.

He's done his regular night time preparations, he feels calm and confident by it. That sense of normalcy that offers a welcome distraction.

So why is it then, now that he is standing near his neatly turned down bed; at a perfect 90 degree angle just like he likes it, that his hands are shaking? He turns his head to make sure the night light is still on and that everything is all clear and no strange shadows are lurking near. He knows that it's a bit paranoid, but he figures at this point whatever can calm him down, is worth a try.

As he starts to lie down in bed and get comfortable, he tries to breathe nice and even deep breaths while closing his eyes.

Breathe.

In.

Out.

Opening his eyes, he feels a bit better than he did before. Tries to clear his mind of all thought and only concentrate on his over exhausted body and let sleep succumb to him. Burying his head in his pillow he closes his eyes and gives in…

* * *

_As his mind begins to drift, he's found himself in a horribly familiar place he has seen too many times lately. _

_He was standing in a deep sea but it was unlike any other sea. It is a sea of the color red. Reid often wondered if it was blood, but for the fear of confirming that fact or not, he dare not touch it to find out… but he had a feeling it is. The red water shows ripples, but he feels no breeze pass him by, just deafening silence and all consuming darkness. Walking around trying to see any end of it, he felt this eerie feeling creep over him. He turned to all sides and nothing is there. _

_Finally as if a light has been turned on flames erupted from all sides of him. Like an explosion just set off in front of him, yet there was no noise, no impacted of shock wave, just a blaze of color and heat like no other. He doesn't feel fear for the flame oddly enough. He stares pasted it, frozen to the spot. Transfixed on something he sees moving beyond just the flames. He is scared, breathing faster than normal, shaking, yet he remains still. Finally a shape comes into place. Red orbs glow, almost as bright as the dangerous flames that keep growing in size threatening to touch him. _

_Suddenly the ground quakes and he looks down only to regret it. Faces are staring up at him, as if reaching out but not able to break the surface. The only face he can make out is the face of a person so important to him that he finally dares to touch the red water and dives in with his hands trying to reach him. But it's no use he keeps drowning farther and farther away from him. _

_Hearing an icy piercing noise, snapping his neck up to see the red orbs of the shadowy figuring saying words but he can't understand what he is saying. _

_

* * *

_

Reid jerks awake, hearing his alarm clock beeping at him, he barely notices it. He is trying to get the ringing out of his ears. The icy cold laugh his mind hears just refuses to go away to fade away like it should. Body sprawled out in a tangled mess in the covers; he must have been thrashing around in his sleep. Staring at his hands not sure if he was still expecting to see the red liquid stained on them. Shaking his head, he catches a glimpse of his night stand. His alarm clock tells him he has slept in; unless he hurries he is going to be late for work. In the back of his mind he almost wants to call in sick. He feels so tired, like he didn't fall asleep at all. He is shaking so bad, sweat covered from head to toe, and his stomach threatens to show him what little dinner he has last night.

That was by far the worse version of the dream he's had so far. It's as the dreams keep adding on to it, getting more powerful and just soaking him into it. Its bad enough his emotions have been on a roller coaster, threatening to hold on to his self control.

Lately it's as if everyone's attitudes affect him and change in an instant. He mildly wonders if he developing depression of some sorts. He's getting better at judging other's moods though besides the self emotional struggles, and wonders if he is just getting to know his friends better or maybe his profiling skills are rising up to the next level.

Getting up slowly out of bed to avoid a possible head rush. Reid races to the bathroom, relieves himself and strips his clothes off quickly to take the world's possible quickest shower. No matter how late he is, he needs to get the sweat of him he doesn't want to smell.

No need to make others worry more about his lack of being able to care for himself.

Jumping in the shower he turns the water to a very hot temperature and scrubs his favorite American Crew: Citrus Mint Refreshing Body Wash on. Reid has always been a lover of things that smelled sweet and that extend his shower items. Quickly rinsing off he gets to work on his hair. Not spending the same amount of time as he did on his body since it wasn't as covered in sweat as the rest of him. Turning off the water and jumping out grabbing the nearest towel in reach and drying off. Shaving was a bit tricky since his fingers still were shaking slightly, but forcing himself to slow down and breathe helped and resulted in no cuts at least.

Victory for Spencer.

Practically ripping the bathroom door open and off its hinges, he runs to the bedroom and grabs the first thing in his closet that's presentable. A muted gray spotted button up shirt with an even darker gray sweater vest, dark wash maroon tie, black pull-over sweater with dark gray trimming, and black cords.

Changing while walking and gathering his items needed for the day.

"Dang…" he murmured when he catches a glimpse at the time, and his eyes widen as he is tying up his black Chuck Taylor converses. With his slightly damp hair dripping water droplets on the collar of his shirt.

He is going to be late no matter how fast he rushes by now. Calm down, no reason dwelling on it, it will only make things worse he told himself. No time for breakfast today, that was way fine with him. Not even sure he could keep it down even if he did have time to eat, that worked out well in the end.

That's a good idea, concentrate on the positive.

Nearly forgetting to grab the files he left in the living room Reid ran for it. With careful precaution, he doesn't want a trip to the ER because of his physical clumsiness.

Reid's apartment isn't big. Just roomy enough not to be cramped, although still small compared to most, although he is fine with that. He's lived with worse, and makes it easier to clean and keep organized.

Reid will never admit it out loud, but he isn't dumb. He knows that he has OCD and Autistic tendencies. He knows his team mates have noticed it; they have never really spoken to him about it nor mentioned it. They have accepted him just the way he is, and this makes him happier than words can ever describe. He has admittedly got better over the years bit by bit proudly. He's not defective or broken; just Reid, unique, and as his friends say 'One of a Kind'.

One of those quirks includes keeping his domain the way he likes it. He doesn't get picky while at other places he's at as much. But here, he lets himself be who he is. Even his blank paper has to be categorized in a special order, ties organized by date bought and size, and etc. Books ordered in alphabetical order and date. Objects and picture frames sorted by height and dimensions, sometimes even color.

Some of the apartment while not superbly dedicated to the act is arranged in Feng shui. Reid tried it once about a year ago; it mostly just upset his way of things so he edited it more to his liking. So technically it is Reid - Feng shui. In the living room he has a modest sized well used couch and next to his favorite recliner he likes to read; in front of the couch is his coffee table. While usually covered with papers and pens, is now slightly chaotic because of his hasty morning retrieval. On the opposite wall facing all of this an old 17 inch television screen, he doesn't use it much. Besides watching his favorite dvds and cable documentaries, he never really found the need to upgrade to the popular HD craze; that and he can't afford it. A few shelves not matching in color along the walls, stuffed neatly with his favorite book collection.

Reading is just one of Reid's life pleasures. Reading is safe; he can jump into another life and leave his thoughts and anxieties behind, even if just for a little while. They don't let him down, hurt or neglect him. They are tangible, and comforting in their own odd way.

The kitchen is white, small and kind of squished between the living room and bedroom. He doesn't even use it much. Rarely goes grocery shopping since he takes longer than the average American probably does with that chore. He hates getting those weird looks from passerby-ers, and his anxiety levels become so high by the end of it he wonders if it's even worth it, since it's usually wasting away in his fridge by the time he gets home from a case. Cereal and microwavable food is the way to do it, easy and simple. Take out is usually the preferred option, ordering in is his favorite way of doing that. After trying to deal with his team mates, criminals, and stretching his mind to understand and comprehend others leaves him exhausted… So talking and dealing with strangers is never a thing he wants to willing put himself through. He gets enough of that when his friends drag him off to bars for an uncomfortable night out. Just wants to come home, decompress and compartmentalize. He does however have his most used item on the counter ready for use at a moment's notice; the beloved coffee maker.

The bathroom is tiled and small just like the rest of the place, in need of a good cleaning soon also. He has a periodic table shower curtain, and the rest of the place is decorated in bright and different colors.

Rushing like this is going to make things a problem because his morning ritual is definitely broken, but he can't think about that right now.

Perfect.

Wiping his sweaty palms on the outside of his pants he rushes to the door closes it with a loud thud with his retreat. Taking four long fast strides before he turns around and almost trips over his feet as he realizes he didn't lock the door. Runs back and locks it. Taking the stairs down instead of the elevator thinking it might be the fastest outcome. The image Spencer Reid to people that he zips by is just a fast blur. Reid has never been the epitome of masculinity and strength, although years of bullying and long legs have gifted Spencer the ability to run fast. Even though his previously injured knee will probably protest this action and hurt very much so later because of this.

Reid tries to block out the emotions that his body is reeling through as he tries to concentrate on his feet and only that.

One second he passes by a couple fighting and he actually feels as if he is angry to for some odd reason… Then the child that is crying as its mother desperately tries to sooth her to his right, Reid actually has the intense urge to cry as well.

No, that doesn't make sense.

He is just antsy from too little sleep and maybe still a bit shaken up by his nightmare.. that seems more like a night terror. Too little sleep can cause mood swings, the only logical explanation his mind is processing at this speedy moment. He takes comfort in that, and Reid is just hoping that his team mates don't notice this. The last thing he needs is the attention and concerned scrutinizing stares.

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N:**_ What ya think, good or bad? Thanks ^-^, Love Samantha. _

.


	2. Foreboding

**Chapter Two**

**Foreboding**

The day is beautiful; the clouds are a soft shade of white and gray with just the right fluffiness. No ominous signs of any kind lurking around, just the soft warm breeze of summer and unrelenting flow of the city. Reid likes the way the noises mix together to cast a soundtrack feel to it, its never-ending repeat of the motions, if it were to ever become quiet that might actually worry him.

Reid made the train in time, and made better progress than he had expected. Walking inside the F.B.I. building he finally felt relief was over him, even if it was just marginally. He made it this far, now time to see if his absence went unnoticed. Seriously wishing, maybe even beyond that.. begging the cosmic universe and all its greatness to let some kind of luck be on his side. Crossing his fingers in hopes there won't be a new case today or at least not yet as he enters the elevator.

Shifting his weight back and forth, trying to unwind the tension from his body. Reid holds onto his messenger strap just to keep his hands preoccupied, he looks up as bell dings and signals this is level is up. Walking off the elevator he makes his way to those familiar glass doors, striding in and trying to find his team mates. To his much disappointment, he looks up to see them already inside the round table room talking.

Reid visible deflates. "Crap," he sighs.

The bullpen is already past the good morning easiness and greetings, and moved onto the steeling business atmosphere with phones ringing and papers being shuffled.

Hurrying up those metal stairs, with a heavy head and heart not to mention a painful knee, Reid walks towards the room. Biting his lip he can hear them already being briefed on the newest case. Trying to ignore the knowing look Hotch is probably sending his way already. Really wishing he had time for his coffee, this would have felt somehow easier with his liquid energy, goodness knows he needs it.

Reid takes a deep breath and just… takes that dive.

"Sorry," Reid says softy while keeping his head down and walks around the table past Rossi and Hotch to take his seat in between Emily and Morgan. Drops his bag down and grabs the file in front of him and starts flipping through the file in his inhumanly fast pace. Looking at the pictures Reid is already getting a bad feeling about this case.

JJ faltered in her presentation with his sudden presence and everyone gives him a brief glance. But ever the professional JJ continues on. Or maybe it's just her being nice and helping draw the attention away from Reid, he isn't sure which at the moment maybe both.

"This is believed to be the tenth attack in the last three weeks, all young males found naked and murdered," JJ standing in front of the plasma holding the remote control addressing the room. "The locals are starting to get paranoid and anxious. The police didn't want our involvement but with local pressure they finally called us in."

Hotch throws down his folders on the table and is now looking at the images on the screen with his usual stoic expression.

"With very good reason to… It seems this unsub is all over the place. Besides the victims all being male, anyone could be next." Morgan added rubbing his chin then folding his arms across from each other, while giving Reid a sideways glance.

Morgan knows there is something up with the kid, he can see through act he puts up. The boy is sweating, must have been running. Not to mention how he is rubbing his knee with a slight pained expression on his face while trying to catch up with the case.

JJ frowns and adds "Also the stab wounds seemed to have a powerful toxicant doctors can't seem to identify or understand."

"Do we have a copy of the toxicity report?" Reid asks with his hand curled up under his chin with a curious expression.

"No, not yet although the lab has assured me they are working diligently on it and will be sent to us as soon as possible when finished," JJ shakes her head. "They said they are having a really tough time with it for some odd reason, but anything we should be super worried about."

"Have any of the victims appear to have known each other?" Prentiss asked from her seat at the round table flipping through the files appearing in deep concentration.

"No, none that they police have been able to connect."

Rossi being his ever contemplative self has kept silent until now. "What is really interests me is that four of the victims were tourist." He stops mid thought, gives Hotch a look and continues. "The unsub is going after a particular type, so we can rule out a vindictive towards the locals at least."

Reid fidgeting in his seat and avoiding eye contact, Reid is glad that so far no one has brought up the topic of him being late. He is at the very end of the rope that is holding his nerves together at the moment. Maybe this case is what he needs to clear his thoughts and keep him busy. Prentiss's voice brings him out of his reverie.

"No signs of sexual assault." Prestiss commented to the team.

"Although there are signs of physical torture, as well as ligature marks on their wrists and ankles," Morgan said while looking at her. "Definitely points to no signs of remorse."

"The victims were reported missing for two days before their bodies showed up. They were discovered in random parts of the town." Reid injected with a thoughtful expression already seeing geographic profile running through his mind.

Hotch looks at Garcia. "Garica, do you think you can dig up information on why the four tourists were there and what they were planning on doing while on vacation?" Getting up out of his chair he adds " I want everything you can dig up about them and the victims."

"Aye Aye captain, I'll get right on that." Garcia says with a smile and salute.

Prentiss gives a small laugh and Morgan just shakes his head at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Where are we going this time?" Reid chimed in with an expectant expression.

Hotch gives him a stern expression and says, "If you were here on time you would know that already, wheels up in 30 minutes. Gather your things, we'll debrief again on the plane."

And with that he turns and leaves already with a Rossi at his heels and calm demeanor.

Reid inwardly flinches at those words, so much for hoping to go unnoticed. With the hurt puppy look on his face the others take pity on him.

"A little town named Globus, in Louisiana." Morgan gives him an amused look, amazed at how that look will get him almost anything he wants.

"I couldn't even find it on a map at first. It's really remote, but close enough to the major cities to get the attention." Garcia answered hovering towards the door with her pink and purple notebook in hand.

"Oh!" Reid jumps from his seat, but instantly regrets the action when it causes his leg pain. "I want to get a map out then before we go and study the area." Reid added excitedly.

He always loved going to new places and seeing the different areas and people. People watching as his mother called it in her lucid moments. Analyzing human behavior in different areas has always been an intriguing thing to him.

As they started gathering their items and files, Reid could sense he gained a pair of concerned eyes. Looking up he was proved right, as the eyes of Morgan were staring at him.

Ignore him he told himself.

Reid resisted the urge to just barge out of the room before he could be questioned. Luckily he was saved by JJ asking him a question.

"Hey Reid have you finally read Twilight yet?" JJ asked with giggles while Garcia had a huge grin on her face watching his reaction, with Prentiss giving a look of amusement.

Reid hunched his shoulders and gave them a scowl. "Unfortunately … yes. I was bribed into reading it." Giving Garcia a look that she and the girls call his 'Kitten Glare'.

"She said she would hide and without hold coffee from me the whole day unless I would read it. It didn't take me long of course, but it was excoriating." Reid shutters at the memory and biting his lip.

"It's so out there. I mean, sparkle….seriously. Did the author not research the topic enough? It's still baffles me." Reid added with look of annoyance.

This only made the girls laugh more.

Reid quickly picked up his items and rushed to join the girls out of the room but before he was home free he felt Morgan grab a hold of his arm.

"Hey kid, can we talk a minute?" Morgan asked with a disarming grin on his face but the concern in his eyes shown was evident.

The moment his gaze is on Morgan's he is instantly taken aback, he finally recognizes the face in his dream that he was reaching for. It's as if someone had slapped him, and he breaks the look. The shocked on his face must be evident because Morgan's eye brows shoot upwards and he looks at Reid with caution. But in the blink in the eye Reid gets it under control, closes his mouth that fell slightly open and gives a forces smile that doesn't quiet meet his eyes.

Morgan saw it though.

That quick look of fear on his face, almost as if he saw a ghost pop up right in front of him.

He can't figure out why Reid would act that way towards him though. Something must be up. If only he can get him to talk. He's been so edgy lately, looking more and more tired every day. He doesn't think he is back on drugs, Reid may have struggles but this just seems different.

Admittedly since the time he became the temporary Unit Chef things have been getting slightly more distant between Reid and himself. As if Reid has something to prove to him, just like Reid always has with authority figures such as Hotch and is afraid to be seen as weak. The boy should know better by now though, shouldn't he?

"Yeah, uh, uhm, sure.. that's fine. What's up?" Reid smiled and backed up a foot step or two, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Of course, he should have known Morgan of all people would see how upset and upside down he's been lately. Fortunately, the rest of the team has been too preoccupied to look at him too closely. It's an annoying quality of Morgan, which Reid finds bothersome sometimes. As if insulating Reid can't take care of himself, he's a grown adult who's been independent almost his whole life. Yet at the same time, he knows he needs help, but he just can't find the words or strength to go right out and say it. And for that, he is thankful for Morgan's insistent push and pull. He is the brother Reid always wished he had, and can only wonder if Morgan feels the same sometimes, or if he is just that annoying kid to him still.

Morgan continues to look at him with curiosity and leans against the wall, "I was just wondering how you've been doing? You know if something is bothering you can come to me, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Reid answers quickly with a nod. "I know that, I'm, uh, al-alright." Looking around the room and rolling back on his heels. "I just overslept in this morning, nothing major. Had to rush and just a bit flustered,"

Cocking his head slightly to the side Morgan absorbs that and replies, "Okay if you say so," Then he switches gears and puts on a grin and teases, "So you read Twilight? Never thought they'd get their hands on ya Pretty Boy, you're tainted now," He reaches up and ruffles Reid's hair.

Reid huffs and glares at him while feeling the tension ease, "Yeah, well you weren't facing imperial doom," and starts to smooth down his hair.

Morgan just shakes his head and laughs, "It's just coffee Reid."

"Says you!" Reid said, with a look of mock horror.

Clapping Reid on the back Morgan leads them both down the hallway, retreating towards his own office, while Reid heads towards his desk in the bullpen.

Picking up his Go-bag in his office, Morgan already is feeling the intensity of this case weighing on his shoulders. Rolling his neck side to side, trying to ease the knot that's already too soon forming there. They are on a time schedule and it doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon. They've got to hit the ground running. Even though he knows he isn't the Unit Chef anymore, it's hard to let that state of mind go so easily. That insight into the mind of the killer that he is so good at, is giving him a chill that doesn't suit right with him this time. As if his mind is trying to warn him of something to come. Shaking his body and the thoughts out as fast as they came.

As soon as Reid hits his desk he plops down in his chair and discreetly starts massaging the soreness and ache from his leg. He really doesn't want to take any medicine for it. Maybe if he just rests for awhile it will go away, that or he can concentrate on the case at hand. With a faraway look to his face Reid goes through the mental folders of his brain and just works things out piece by piece. It isn't till 15 minutes have gone by that he has totally forgotten to look at the map he so eagerly wanted to get a head start on.

Must be really spacing out to forget something he was looking forward to. Searching on the internet he finds a map and starts researching the area as thoroughly as possible, till Rossi announces 'Time to go kiddos.'

* * *

Somewhere in deep confines of Louisiana, two dark figures are lurking around. News spread quickly. They've been on the move for a while now trying to pin point the sense murderous.

They yearn for it usually, but not this time.

And for a whole different reason, the only thing that could pull them out here and even remotely care.

They've turned their back to society and its ways a very long time ago. No longer caring if people kill each other, innocents will die, it's inevitable whether they act or not, so why bother?

It's all trivial in their eyes.

Struggling humans, it is meaningless to stop the act that is already set in motion. Fate has spun its wheel, and all they can do is ride or try to conceal themselves long enough to say a prayer to whomever deity they serve.

They stand ever vigilant watching people as they pass by, with no knowledge of how close to death and danger they really are. It's humorous really. Emerging themselves in the darkness with a fascination one would find disturbing.

Toying with a necklace of ruby red and gold, one asks the other a question that's been on his mind for awhile now.

"Do you think he'll show up?" he asks with a slightly curious tone coupled with hope.

Scowling with an air of distain, "How can you even question that fact? Of course he'll come." As if it's the most obvious fact, he should know better by now. He has so much to learn.

Looking at the man finally, "He'll no doubt feel the call, and once he does he'll regret it," he says with a face full of not sadness, no, a bitterness he feels. Turning his head towards the gray and purple sky, "We'll just have to deal with him when that time comes, brother."

* * *

After the team is settled on the plane and have gone over all the details of the case that they have available once again. Hotch orders the team to relax for awhile till they land. Everyone immediately start to get out their books or iPods out.

Reid looks around the cabin.

Morgan is listening to his music and reclines back on the couch that he and Reid called dibs on. Prentiss is reading a new romance novel Garcia recommended. JJ is on the phone looking through more files, and Rossi is sitting with his eyes closed as if taking a nap, and Hotch is still going through the case.

Sitting down is making things complicated for Reid. On one hand he is so tired and wants to relax, but he is to scared he might have a nightmare. And waking up screaming or something noticeable like that for his whole team to see is not something he wants to do… If he was standing it would be different. He could shift his weight foot to foot, and keep himself busy somehow. Sitting in this so soft and comfortable couch though, is like a deal he cannot refuse. Secretly cursing B.A.U. for having such a nice jet, he eventually lays back and lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Morgan raises an eyebrow at him at this, which doesn't make sense. He has his headphones on; he must have it on low. Oh great, maybe if he just closes his eyes and counts his breaths and recites song lyrics he'll relax some. Reid has an iPod also, but sometimes he likes the way the lyrics can be read in his mind. Must be from all the lyrics his mother used to have him recite and write down as a child. Makes him think of her in little ways he supposes.

Searching his memory for a soft song to ease his mind, he finally picks one by Straylight Run called Hands Up To The Sky.

As the words 'Tearing out all these open pages, Women and kids of all ages,' Reid feels himself being absorbed into a calm peace of mind.

'Millions of men with blank faces, Italicized lies, headlines, bold type ', Floating in a vast sea of notes and letters that dance rhythmically across his eyes.

'Living lost just like deer in headlights, Terrified, blind, and wait to die, I wonder when they'll come get me,' Suddenly without even his permission he feels himself relating to much to the words, that alarms him.

The melody is taking a chance in pace and feels himself falling more and more into the deep vastness of it. 'It never ends, never ends, never ends'.

* * *

_Reid opens his eyes and finds himself no longer in the safety of the jet's cabin, but standing in a new area. This place is filled with streets and blank faces of people walking by. It's as if someone has smudged or erased their features off and it disturbs him, but he doesn't feel just scared yet. _

_A nagging feeling over comes him, as if something is tugging at the back of his mind, telling him to turn his head to the right. When his eyes focus it's a coffee shop that he is standing in front of him. He vaguely wonder's if he should move from this spot and go in. The idea intrigues him, a curiosity that needs to be quenched. But something grounds his feet the ground and he feels like lead. _

_What is going on? Why is everything so heavy? His arms are glued to his sides. He wants to grab out and ask someone where they are, and what he is doing there. _

_People are moving so fast now; it's as if someone is playing everything on fast-forward. The soft hum of feet moving and wind whistling is silenced, nothing but quiet stands. Reid's heart thumping at a million miles an hour trying to find out what happened. Did he go deaf, is something approaching he wonders. _

_Looking around and shaking. His feet are moving forward without his consent. Raising his head up Reid sees a familiar face, not too far away. This time it isn't Morgan's. His memory tells him this face is a stranger, yet something reassures him he knows. _

_Why? _

_Suddenly someone walks out behind the man, but wears the same face. Four sets of eyes are on Reid now. They seem empty and longing. Fear quakes in Reid's heart and he wonders why. _

_In a small voice Reid asks, "Who are you?" _

"_They will come for you, be careful Spencer…" is all they answer with. _

_As soon as the last syllable is out of their mouths, it's as if explosion suddenly erupts. Loud screeching clash of metal, cars, and screams threatens to bust his ear drums. Desperately willing his arms to move, they unsnap from his sides and he raises them to his ears and snaps his eyes shut. Squinting at his surroundings Reid observes how everything is has changed; no one is around, night has fallen and the city is in ruins. _

_A look of absolute horror plasters itself on Reid's face, walking backwards saying a mantra of "no, no, no, no, no, no, no.." _

_A hand is on his back, drawing backwards, pulling him. He is too weak and stunned to resist. _

_

* * *

_

Reid's eyes snap open and instantly he sees Morgan's face hovering over him with a worried expression and hears someone's heavy breathing, then realizes he must have fallen asleep. That's when he catches that it's his heavy breathing he is hearing, taking a deep breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Closes his eyes and lets it out in a loud exhale, and finally a start being aware of the presence of a hand on his shoulder, its grip is tight so it must be Morgan's hand he assumes. Running his hands through his hair, Reid raises himself up on the couch to a more straighten sitting position, though the hand still remains.

"Hey, you okay there kid?"

He opens his eyes and as they dart around finds himself to be the center of his unwanted attention. Really hoping he didn't do anything embarrassing while in his nightmarish sleep.

He can practically feel his bones rattling inside his body. Not being able to focus has left him with a sense of drowning. As if he has the weight of the world's concern on his shoulder, pushing him deep down into his seat, even though that's impossible.

Then why does it he suddenly feels like someone's dropped a 100 pound weight on top of him. Trying to concentrate; he feels a mixture of curiosity and sympathy also swirling around him.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm good…" he manages to answer very sheepishly, struggling to put a smile in place over his haze but just managed a slight grimace instead.

"Uh-Huh, sure," Morgan just raises an eye-brow and gives him a knowing look like 'yeah, I see through that bull'.

"Just a dream," Reid said his voice going a little cracked at the end, while resting back into the comfort of the couch cushions. He is finally starting to get a grip on himself and the drowning sensation is leaving him the more he concentrates on his team mates.

Prentiss gives him a sympathetic smile from her seat, "If you're sure… you seem kind of pale."

He just gives her a nod, not sure to trust his voice just yet to relay the example of calm.

JJ moves around the plane and comes back holding a water bottle and hands it to him, he smiles her a grateful thanks.

She is still giving him a worried expression but is at least trying to hide it now. In the mean while Rossi isn't even trying to hide his measuring gaze. Hotch was watching him with his usual unreadable face, but then quickly went back to his work.

Letting go of the kid's shoulder that Morgan had used to shake him awake with earlier, he sits back and puts his headphones away then folds his arms.

In his sleep the kid was shaking, deathly pale with an expression of absolute agony on his face, not to mention murmuring words he wasn't quite able to understand. But it almost sounded like the kid said 'no'. That itself raises his worry level a bit. Reid obviously seems upset about something, but is trying to hide it very well. Probably having nightmares, he made it a mental note to corner the kid once again later to talk to him after they land.

Right now though, he needs to clear his mind and work on the only thing he can at the moment; which is the case. They all need to hit the ground running. The information they've been given is already limited, they just need more information and evidence if they are going to be able to do any good.

Holding his breath in for seven seconds then releasing it for a hold of five, Reid is starting to calm down. The shakes he has hidden so far by sitting on his hands are dying down. His stomach is feeling funny though, but he reasons that's from not eating anything yet. He can't get the warning out of his head though. It keeps replaying over and over again in his head, so clear, that when he closes his eyes he still sees those faces. Possibly he has seen them in case files or a movie Garcia and Morgan forced him to watch, he does have an eidetic memory after all. It could just mean something else entirely.

It's just a dream.

No need to let it affect his real life Spencer concludes. That would be letting his subconscious win in it's not so nice taunting way of giving him these nightmares.

As the plane's intercom speaks up and informs the team of their impending arrival, they buckle up their seat belts put their items away and get ready for the ride…

.

.

* * *

.

**A/N:**_ By the way I made up that town. How's it going so far, making sense? Am I matching the character's personalities up okay? _

.


	3. Tokens

**Chapter Three**

**Tokens**

The humidity was unbearable. It was like instead of walking into a small unkempt run way air port, they were transported into a crock pot. For a Nevada boy like himself Spencer Reid can stand the heat, but humidity was something all different together. He wasn't about to complain though, he had enough on his mind. Like the constant low dull throb of a headache since he's set foot on the ground.

They met the local Sheriff at the landing strip, when they reached their standard SUVs. Sheriff Trevor Walters seems around his 40's, tall, dark-skinned, a beard to accent his face and a strong build. The air of authority that admits from him will probably conflict with Hotch eventually during the duration of the case, Reid foresees this already.

They decide to go ahead towards the most recent crime scene and get a feel for the place before heading towards the station. Hotch, Rossi, and JJ take the vehicle with the Sheriff, while Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid take the last SUV and follow them out.

Upon entering the town, it seems like something out of a post card. Not seeing any Wal-Mart around for miles or chain food stories; there is old antique and home owned stores line up around the streets. Old homes that look captured in time, tall unkempt grass and large beautiful trees. Some roads seem to turn off on dirt even, a place all about history and preserving it. The way locals stop and stare as the dark SUVs pass by unnerve them all a bit. People in this town don't want them there that much the team can tell already; hoping that at least the police station will be corporative. It's a small town, homey feel to it; you get the sensation that not to many people leave this town once they come of age, or do they wish to change anything about it. There aren't many traffic lights on the roads, mostly stop signs and caution lights it seems.

Reid is sitting in the backseat with his head leaning against the window; Morgan is driving the vehicle talking to Prentiss discussing the case at hand. Reid knows he should be listening, but he can't find it in him at the moment to pay attention; he will once they arrive at the scene though. For now, he wants to just soak up view and take some time to himself.

The sky is off shade of blue, with few clouds in sight. The wind is starting to pick up a little to everyone's relief. They end up stopping in front of an old looking bar of some sort, to its right is crime scene tape leading the team towards an alley way. It's mostly gravel and broken cement, weeds have grown around the edges of the brick walls surrounding it, broken beer bottles and garbage are littered scarcely.

Hotch and Rossi get to the scene first, JJ is talking to another officer that was watching the crime scene for them. Exiting their vehicles they make their way quickly to join them.

"Area seems well used, walk paths from both sides." Hotch stated looking around.

Reid crouching down to the area the caulk line is drawn out, "He obviously wasn't murdered here," said slowly.

Sheriff Walters gives him a look of disbelief and narrows his eyes on him at this, ever since Reid was introduced as a Doctor he was met with skeptical eyes, voiced thick with accent "What makes yer so sure of that?" punctuating the last letter with solid emphasis.

Morgan steps in absentmindedly behind Reid, "Because there is little blood here, if he was murdered here there would be a lot more," he said quickly.

"Exactly, he must have been dropped off here," Reid nods his head to this "Maybe there are tire tracks around somewhere?"

Morgan turns his head towards the Sheriff and asks, "Has it rained since the last body was found?"

"Nope, not yet that is"

While Rossi and Hotch are exchanging ideas, Reid stands up and starts walking away from the crime scene, wanting scope out its surrounding area a bit more. See where that leads them.

"Do you think the area he was found mean any significance?" the young doctor asks with a puzzling expression on his face.

"Have there been any fights, or disputes in this part of town Sheriff?" Prentiss asked thoughtfully, as she stands next to Walters.

Shaking his head he answers, "Not that I know of, or anything that's a been reported miss. All of the bodies to just seem to show up randomly around the town, some busy and some almost near deserted."

Morgan now starting to follow the kid to the edge of the side walk is looking at him with bewilderment, "What are you thinking up in that big head of yours kid?" he says with a smile.

Giving Morgan a sideways glance he shakes his head and sighs, "I'm, uh… not exactly sure yet," giving him a half smile "Something about this place just seems….off" Turning to the older man he continues with an almost plead like face "You know?" Desperately hoping it's just not him with this overwhelming feeling suddenly.

"Yeah," There was a sense of understanding there in Morgan's voice, and a softness that surprised him a bit "I get it, towns like these with their old traditions and way of life, not liking outsiders can give anyone the creeps sometimes."

"I should be used to that by now though right?" Reid turns and starts walking down the street some ways but slowly as if thinking about each step.

Morgan just watches him go then starts to go talk with Prentiss.

Without warning the hairs on the back of Reid's neck stand up and he stops mid-step. Very aware of his dampened skin and stock-still breathing. The odd familiarity of someone's eyes on you is what automatically comes to his mind within seconds. Letting his foot rest firmly on the ground he turns slowly to all sides.

He sees nothing unusual.

An elderly women and a child are walking across the street hand in hand, a man and his companion are talking animatedly to each other. Besides the random noise of a car somewhere near by he can't pinpoint the source. Concentrating more on this feeling biting his lip he lets his eyes fall close. He wills it to come. Reid's left foot turns a 30 degrees and he finds himself walking towards another dark corner of the opposite alley the crime scene was discovered. Looking across the street, he continues on. The heat suddenly rising in temperate, the wind doesn't seem to be helping him at all, he feels the breeze whip his hair but all it does is string. All of his focus is on this sense of following, like when he thinking, everything disappears and he is lost; lost in his own mind. Approaching the edge of the side walk, just needing to turn to the right and he will be the alley way that he feels is calling to him, heart beating so fast he thinks it will explode any minute. He turns when he swears he heard a whisper.

Nothing.

Nothing is there; it's much darker than the previous alley. Blocked off by higher roofs and building stories. He doesn't know which would have made him feel better; someone actually watching him or finding out no one was there. Pondering this, a movement makes itself known to his left. Instantly jumping a foot or two, Reid lets out a shocked squeal that he wished he didn't. Something black zips passed him to the further right side of the walk way.

Taking deep gulps of air Reid is trying to calm down, and out of nowhere a voice registers to his ears. He realizes its Morgan running up to him, he must have heard him.

"Hey Reid!" Running up to Reid's side Morgan looks him up and down then towards the alley, then back to him once again.

"Hey man," Morgan began slowly "Are you okay? I heard you yell."

Reid nodded.

Getting ready to give him an answer but thought twice about it once he saw the older man's face with that look that says if he replies 'just fine' he might get a smack on the head.

"I was…I was looking around and thought I saw something back here and, uh, wanted to check it out" Reid shrugged and could finally feel the tension in his shoulders.

"I yelled because I was startled when I saw something move to over there. And, I wasn't.. I just wasn't expecting it so…" Reid trails off to try to keep his dignity somewhat intact.

Raising an eyebrow and titling his head Morgan gives him an amused expression and starts a few steps into the dark alley only to stop bend down, once he stands up once again it's to turn around give Reid a look the young doctor does not like at all…

"Hey Pretty Boy, how's the Reid-Effect holding up?"

"Still in working order last I was informed, wh-what, why do you ask Morgan?" Giving the older man an apprehensive look and fidgeting on his feet.

Approaching the youngest team member Morgan stops right in front of him giving him the look of complete false innocence and replies, "Just wanted to know."

Then holds up a black cat in Reid's face, he squeals at it and backs away four feet in the blink of an eye.

"W-what the," Reid said quickly, truth was he was still shaken up by sense of being watched earlier. "Don't scare people like that, Morgan!" he nearly whines over Morgan's booming laughter as he lets the cat back down to the ground to scurry away.

Holding his stomach Morgan just gives him a huge grin and shakes his head, "Didn't peg you as the type to be scared of cats, Dr. Scaredy-Cat."

Reid always has a way to make others laugh, without even trying to; picking on Reid is just too easy sometimes.

Scowling at the man, Reid denies flushing, "I am NOT scared of cats, It-it was just the element of surprise," to which Morgan lets out a laugh and Reid mutters, "Shut up, Morgan." and continues his statement, "I would appreciate it if you would please refrain from shoving any future Felis catuses in my face, thank you very much."

Letting go of his stomach Morgan gives him a dumbfounded look and stops mid-laugh at this, "A.. what-da-what?"

Fixing his posture somewhat and answering in matter-to-fact way, "A Felis catus, also known as the domestic cat or housecat."

Morgan looks at him with a look between bemusement and exasperation, "Wouldn't it have been just as easy to say 'cat'?" he asks.

Reid gives him a quizzical look at this, "How so? They mean the same thing," then adds excitedly, "Did you know?"

That was Morgan's cue to start walking back to the awaiting SUVs with Reid following in toe.

"- That despite being solitary hunters, cats are a social species and use a variety of vocalizations, pheromones and types of body language for communication. These include meowing, purring, trilling, hissing, growling, and grunting. They also-"

But he was trailed off as Morgan gave him a look Reid knows all too well by now when given from his team members. And that means it's time for him to shut up now.

The time of fun and ease was over.

* * *

Melancholy.

That's the word to describe it.

The word Reid would use when it came time to this part of the job. Sure he can make his mind work in over drive, block out emotions and think of facts and only that with a wistful purpose to find a killer, a way to distance him from the dead bodies.

That is a hard task to do anymore ever since the Hankel case.

The team split up in groups. Hotch and JJ went back to the main police offices, and Morgan and Rossi went to interview the families of the local victims.

This leads to why Reid is in the passenger seat thumbing his fingers on the side door of the SUV with Prentiss driving them towards the local Coroner's Office. Sent off to the Medical Examiners to get a better look at the bodies and any new information they might have.

Leaning over and turning the dial on the radio Prentiss finally exhales a loud breath in aggravation, "Why are there no decent radio stations here? I forgot to bring any CDs with me this time."

"It is a small town and pretty cut off from modern society, they probably don't have many towers around or the finances to afford it. Only to be expected, unless they have access to the internet and can use online radio streaming." Reid offers quickly with enthusiasm.

When they arrive at the ME's office; the words used to describe it would be small, old, and smells of death. A short man in his late 50's is at the foot of a table squabbling down notes as they enter the room.

"Hello, we're from the F.B.I. I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, and this is SSA Dr. Reid. We were wondering if we could have a look see at the bodies, and the newest victim." Prentiss asks with steady and professional voice.

The man stares at the agents as if debating whether or not to believe them, and just nods along with a hoarse reply, "Sure, sure. I'm Dr. Roberts, if you'll follow me right this way." Then leads them towards the table furthers from their right. He removes a sheet to uncover a pale lifeless body beneath it. He looks rather young, short blonde hair, and a slight build.

"This is the newest victim, Shawn Davenport. Poor guy, tourist should be having the time of their life. Whoever would come here for a vacation is beyond me though; town isn't anything special beyond the old stories."

Reid raised an eyebrow; there was something in the man's voice like disapproval, "When you say old stories, what do you mean by that?"

The man glances at him quickly then quickly says, "Just old folk and their wise tales, nothing but superstitions to keep others people line and act all mighty powerful; that's all I'm going to say to that."

Prentiss looks a little shocked by this but then starts to get back to the task at hand. Looking over the reports she starts asking the Dr. Roberts questions and start discussing his evidence logs. Reid is multitasking by listening and inspecting the body.

Suddenly he sees something that catches his eye.

"Has the body been washed yet?" Reid asks with quiet curiosity.

The elder man looks up from his discussion with Prentiss and said, "No, not yet haven't had the time. Been so darn busy here can't seem to find the right end of a cat's tail."

Nodding Reid grabs a pair of non-latex gloves off the counter and comes back to the body. Leaning down, under the body's right thigh there seems to be a smudge of red there. Doesn't appear to be blood, it's too thick and almost has a solid film like to it.

As soon as Reid reaches out to touch it something happens…

* * *

_His whole body becomes frigid; his bones feel as if they are chilling._

_Reid doesn't remember closing his eyes but the dirty old coroner's office is no longer in his view. He thinks maybe he has fallen and his head. _

_All of these actions happening in mere seconds or less he suppose. _

_His mind is on over-drive. _

_A flash of a scene plays out in front of him, its edges are warped, as if the scene is enveloped in a cloud of fog and he can't see everything properly. The room is dimly lit, the smell of incense is strong, almost sickening. There is chanting in the background, almost like a soft hum that is growing louder and louder. _

_What is able to see. _

_Is a man in a dark red embroider cloak; and face with a mask that is elaborately decorated. _

_The masked man suddenly lunges forward and stabs the Shawn Davenport in cold blood. He pulls at his restraints and the scream the man produces pierces Reid's ears and he flinches. _

_

* * *

_

Reid blinks.

He is back in the small room.

Reid's head is pounding against his skull like it wants out.

Across from him Prentiss is looking at him with a worried expression on her face, one that is mixed with agitation, as if she wants to ask me if I'm okay but thinks better of it. He is glad for it.

He blinks twice more and shakes his head. That was weird.

That's an understatement.

Not normal. Oh god. What if he is creating delusions, a symptom of psychosis? Ten percent, that's his chances of developing schizophrenia.

No, no that can't be it.

He feels fine. This wasn't a made up person, it was an actual person, a real not imaginary person. His mind is probably just feeling in the blanks; with his over active imagination, the mind of a profiler. He will just have to tuck this away in the vault of worry-about-later.

Reid goes back to the job at hand. The material is still on his glove; he squishes it between his fingers and comes to a deduction.

"Wax," he announces.

Walking over to Reid and he lifts his hand towards her and shows Prentiss the piece he has, it's small but contrasted enough against the glove to see.

"It was on the back of his right thigh." He said, swallowing tightly.

Prentiss has a confused look on her face with a thoughtful voice when asks, "Why would the victim have red wax on him, and on an area like that?" Looking at Reid she continues, "It can't be a hair removal product, could possibly be from the place the murder was actually committed. We should get this to the lab." The last part directed at the coroner, and he gestures with a nod.

"Could be… the wax of a candle," Reid coughs nervously, "- they are used in numerous religious traditions, including Christianity and Hinduism, as well as various neo-pagan religions." The last parts of his voice trailing off as his lips pull together in a pensive expression.

Glancing towards Prentiss and sharing knowing looks; that if his assumption is true nothing good will come from it.

Examining the Shawn Davenport's body again they look over at the wrists and ankles.

"The bindings must have been something thick and wide." Prentiss comments, while inspecting the ankles.

"Almost like large medieval style cuffs." Reid replied uncomfortably, "Has the lab been able to identify the toxicant in the stab wounds yet doctor?" he requested with quiet curiosity.

Dr. Roberts shakes his head and answers, "The only thing that has come back positive is Hemlock, although it's a diluted form of it. It appears to be mixed with other compounds that we were unable to trace or name," grabbing the toxicity report and handing it to Reid he continues, "- it appears the origin of the toxicant came from the stab wound. Symptoms usually begin within thirty minutes, and it takes several hours to die. Although coupled with a stab wound to the abdomen, I estimate this poor fella here didn't even last that long."

Prentiss motions for Reid, "We should report back to Hotch and the others. Thank you for your time Dr. Roberts." She adds with a smile, while Reid just gives the man a wave.

The news was grim, but at least they have something more to add the profile. Maybe Morgan and Rossi were back by now as well and had better news to share.

* * *

The local police station isn't really big. It has soft muted blue walls, some of them chipping and some areas are in concrete. There a few desks up front scattered around in no particular order it seems, obviously the officers have a lot of free reign and have a laid back attitude. Although today they don't appear to be calm, but more like chaotic and flustered. This town doesn't get many horrible crimes, especially homicides; no wonder these officers are nervous. Every desk has a uniformed officer buried in paperwork or on the phone talking and gathering information.

Reid instantly does a bee-line towards the sweet smell of coffee chanting, "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee."

Prentiss just gives a quiet laugh and heads towards the area the conference room should be in where the team is set up at.

Walking the kitchenette Reid automatically spots the coffee maker, police coffee is never the best in his experience. At the moment though, he will take what he can get. Finding a paper cup and the sugar container he starts pouring the scolding liquid.

Absentmindedly watching as the dark substance is splashed to the bottom and swashes towards the top as if trying to make an escape. As more falls in; he is fixated by the ripples it makes. Allowing Reid to be swallowed into the deep abyss of numbness, which is so welcoming to his drowning thoughts that he refuses to bring to the surface.

Reid was so caught up in this that he failed to notice the heavy footsteps behind him. Their presence stopping once it finds a chair to plop down in and lifts his feet up and lets them fall loudly in the chair adjacent to him.

Startled by this loud noise Reid is jolted out of his reverie, and spins around to face no other than the one Derek Morgan; never one to be subtle.

Morgan gives Reid a questioning look then reclines back in his chair and starts massaging his neck.

"Jumpy much kid?" Morgan asks, then laughs and continues with a small grin, "I see you've found your coffee, how many have you had already?"

"Yes I have." Reid nods quickly with a nervous smile, then shrugs, "And to answer your question the answer is simply one, and that was on the jet. I haven't had the time today yet to grab any, or eat for that matter." And quickly starts to add the sugar and creamer into is drink before he can be made fun of for the amount of sugar he is using.

Morgan doesn't notice.

He is too busy trying to unwind the tension in his shoulders. The families he had to interview were still stricken with grief and some had younger siblings, sometimes it just takes a lot out of you to do this job. Seeing the sadness can be overwhelming at times.

"Morgan?"

Morgan looks up to see two hazel orbs watching him with searching and worry filled eyes.

Reid clears his throat, "How did the interviews go?" requested with quiet curiosity.

The older man sighed, scrubbing a hand over his jaw. "It went as usual and as expected. It just, you know how it is."

Nodding along, because Reid does know and understands, "Do you, uh-um, want some coffee?"

"Sure, that is if you can make it right." Morgan teases, to which he gets a glare in a return from the youngest agent.

Rolling his eyes at the man Reid starts to work on another cup of coffee. "I think I can manage, thank you." stating calmly.

"Are you sure? Even geniuses make errors." Morgan laughs and starts feeling more relaxed.

"Seeing as how it isn't quantum mechanics and just a simple assembly, I'd say.. yes. I'm sure, anything else, Agent Morgan?" Reid asked sarcastically as he places the cup down before his best friend, but couldn't quite hide the smile he was holding back.

Right now Morgan supposes is a good moment to confront Reid about what's been bothering him

"So Reid.."

But he was cut off.

JJ walks in the room in a rush saying, "Hotch wants us all in conference room," and is already out the door.

After everyone was settled in the room, Hotch touches his phone.

"Garcia, you're on speakerphone. What do you have for us?"

A peppy and cheerful voice rings out throughout the room emanating a happiness that is much needed.

"A lot fearless leader, not sure where to begin-" Garcia's says softly.

Rossi chimes in, "How about if any of the victims have a criminal record or disputes, especially the first victim?"

Typing can be heard faintly through the device.

"Umm…. Zippo, nada, sorry. It appears that none of them were any super bad guys. A couple of DUI's and speeding tickets but that's the gist."

"Garcia, what did you find on the tourists?" Morgan asks standing up against the wall.

"I did some digging, and found that all of them arrived by plane. A couple of them had to charge it to credit, couldn't even afford it. I'm not sure if this is anything important but.. I saw that all the flights were booked pretty last minute by the looks of the records."

"That might be important; someone could be coaxing their victims down here. The M.E. did mention to Reid and me about how he couldn't figure out why someone would want to come here for a vacation, and I kind of have to agree with that." Prentiss said thoughtfully.

"It is a bit suspicious; there aren't any real tourist attractions to attract attention to this town." Reid commented looking up at Hotch from his seat at the table.

"Do any of them have families that live here?" Morgan requested pushing off the wall.

Once again keys being stroked are echoed through the cell phone.

"Nope, sorry my beloved Justice League, but never fear the Oracle will keep looking." Garcia said apolitically through the cell phone.

"Can you track any purchases the latest victim Shawn Davenport's and see if he made any while here, it could give us a lead as to what and where he was going?" Hotch asks with a serious expression.

"Yeap sure can, let me see, let me see…. He made a purchase using his debit card at the ATM machine near Fate Street. and that's all I can find. Don't figure the town you're in at the moment is all up to date with technology, huh?"

"No, it's rather nostalgic, you should see it Garcia you'd love it, swear it's out of one your old movies." Reid said excitedly with a smile.

"Oh baby genius I expect pictures now! I wouldn't mind if you'd send some of my chocolate love as well." She adds with a mischievous voice.

Rossi coughs with a gesture of his head towards Hotch and his expression, and Morgan is just laughing under his breath. Reid looks away embarrassed to stare at the ground.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch says as he pushes the button his phone to disconnect the call, and turns towards Rossi and Morgan, "What did you learn about the victims?"

"Nothing much the usual tears and grief, although most of the families were very quiet and reserved about giving forthright information. But I don't think they were hiding anything crucial." Rossi said with a frown.

Morgan continued, "One family believed their son to be have a 'special gift', and that's why there were after him. When I asked what his said gift was, the mother just replied that he could see in other's minds."

Reid's head snaps up giving a puzzled expression and his attention is now on full alert at this sentence.

He doesn't know why, but suddenly he feels nervous.

"Did the family and other's believe he did?"Reid asked faintly, swallowing tightly.

Morgan nodded.

"Did anything useful come up from the Coroner's report?" Hotch asked with a professional tone like always.

Reid, not sure where to even begin about that trip lets Prentiss take the reins.

She must have taken pity on him and figured this out because she stands up quickly and hands the unit chef the copies. "He said one of the poisons was Hemlock, it appeared to be mixed with something else they can't name at the moment. They said its point of origin was the stab wound."

"The ligature marks appear to be wide cuffs of some kind, my guess would be a medieval style period of some sort." Reid says, and licks his lips and is already thinking back to the flash back he had while there.

"Reid also found what could be red candle wax; we had it sent down the lab." Prentiss stated calmly.

Biting his lip, Reid adds, "Candles have also played a role in pagan religions and in modern humanist festivals."

"What are you getting at Reid?" Rossi asked, cocking his head as he stared at the youngest agent.

Reid fidgeting nervously in his seat under the weight of his team mates' gazes, "Um, uh.. All the men were naked, stabbed, and now we have some evidence of a candle possibly being used near the body before being relocated to the dump site. What if.." and he trails off his musings.

"You think it's a cult killing?" Morgan asks with a calm voice and raised an eye-brow.

"We shouldn't rule it out, it makes sense." Prentiss replied uncomfortably.

"JJ, I want you to keep the information about the tourists and if anything about a cult comes up, squash it before it hits." Hotch orders.

JJ nods and replies, "Yes sir, shouldn't be a problem. They mostly use radio and newspaper here; I'll get right on that."

A door barges open.

Sheriff Walters walks in with two officers trailing behind him.

"Hey guys I just wanted to introduce officers Kyle Parke, and Joshua Kent. They were out in the field earlier and couldn't make it out to see ya when y'all arrived. I've told them to help out with anything you ask, so use them as you see fit please."

Kyle is pale and average sized with short dark brown hair almost the color of black. He has a thin scruff looking 5 o'clock shadow type beard, and a quiet demeanor. While Joshua has one of superiority, he has very tanned skin, curly short black hair and is shorter than the other two men.

"Since its lunch time would you like to have some good ol' home cookin'? I know the perfect place for ya. The food is served up fast and hot, so we can come back as fast as possible to keep working." The sheriff offers with a welcoming smile.

The team looks around, Hotch finally nods his approval and answering, "Yes, we'd love to."

They drive towards the part of town that has the local home owned shops and businesses, maybe they will have time go look around after the case is finished he hopes. The car stops from its journey and park, the restaurant already seems busy.

Reid opens his car door adjusts his messenger bag on his shoulder, the breeze is picking up again and the clouds are moving rather fast making the trees dance and the heat feel more bearable.

He hurries to follow after the others.

They are talking about some new block buster film that is out, and the gossip Reid assumes surrounds it. Reid has never been one for fads or pop culture. While Morgan is no doubt making fun of the girls while Rossi pretends to ignore them, and Hotch is talking with the Sheriff about something he can't quite hear from where he's at in the back.

Walking towards the restaurant Reid has the nagging feeling to look to his right for an odd reason. When he does, he stops dead in his tracks.

Reid blinks.

It's as if the air has suddenly caught on fire and his lungs seize as he takes in a sharp breath of air. The headache he has had just multiplied by a thousand and is like needles piercing his skull.

His pulse is so loud in his ear, it sounds like drums.

He is petrified… the scene before his eyes is the same one as the dreamt on the plane ride here.

The coffee shop is the same as before, to every last detail and grain of brick.

A lunch crowd is making its way in and out of the family owned shop, people talking and walking out at fast speeds.

He blinks again.

This time after a crowd of giggling teenagers walk out down the sidewalk, in their wake a man is standing completely still, too still...

He wasn't there before, Reid's logical mind reasons.

The man is tall about the same height as Reid, his jet black hair is long and layered passed his chin with uneven bangs hanging across his face, and eyes the color of emeralds. The man's skin rivals that of the dark brick wall in contrast to his pale white skin, he is dressed in black head to toe wearing a long trench coat that sways in the wind; in the sunlight Reid can see a form of a necklace of silver and red that dangles from his neck.

Out of nowhere behind him walks out the other man… just like before.

Same face.

He has the same face as the first man.

Twins?

He has the same jet black hair but it's shorter and sets astray on his head. His features are much softer in comparison to the first. He is also wearing black but his coat is much shorter and is a dark gray. This one's necklace is not silver but gold and red.

Their eyes and faces are so familiar…

And once again are staring at him, as if piercing through him. He feels fear… yet longing.

Reid's hand slowly reaches out towards the air between them, and his feet move without his permission. And though his teammates' are probably watching him and are right near him, they already sound and seem miles away.

The lips across him move as the noise in his ears becomes deafening, and everything becomes hazy and the world sways.

But the last thing he hears before it all fades away is strong.

"We warned you – you're next."

.

* * *

.

.

**A/N:** _Not my favorite chapter thus far mostly because I had difficulties with it, the next one more I'm excited about. This one I wanted to show more of normalcy, and the friendship soup of our handsome Reid and Morgan. I suck at case file info stuff, so sorry if it's not perfect. I tried. _

_What ya think? Boring or interesting chapter? Did I do Morgan and Reid justice? Love Samantha. _

.


	4. And He Breaks

**A/N:** Sorry it took a bit to get it out, was sick to my stomach a couple of days, but for your wait DOUBLE UPDATE! Thank you so much to my Beta-Reader: **bardicfaerie **who is amazing. Also to those wonderful people who were nice enough to alert and fav my story, I really appreciate it. Shout out thanks to the those were so sweet to review, it made me so HAPPY! **Celia Bracali, purplerayz, catdoctor, **and** Rayne McKenna** *cyber hugs and Reid-cookies for you* ^-^.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter Four**

**And He Breaks**

Spencer Reid emerges into semi- consciousness feeling very heavy; heavy as in his body is suddenly made of concrete.

That's the first thing he notices.

Second thing is his head feels like it has exploded against his skull and is slowly sewing itself back together. He doesn't want to move, nor does he even dare try.

He vaguely remembers the chain of events that led up to this outcome. He feels slightly agitated by this thought, Reid knows every second of his life… eidetic memory. His useful ability to recall images, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme accuracy and in abundant volume. Not knowing how he got to where ever he is at the moment, or where he is for that matter, bothers him.

Cool creeping cold pain in his body, when he starts remembering… He is starting to feel like all these weird anomalies is an iron ball, that has latched itself to his ankles and wants to throw him into the terror that is his shattering mind.

Reid can hold his breath steady, only for a little while till reality starts sinking in.

Coffee shop. Unusual twins. Voice of the dire warning.

His dream has bled and spread...

Reid can't decide if it will be better to finally open his eyes and view his surroundings, it's the smart thing to do after all. What if he needs to be alert and ready? But he can't, he is too weak this time, call it selfish but he is upset because it's unfair.

Unfair.

It used to only hurt when his eyes were closed. Lies; his safety blanket, the beautiful light of day of solace, the golden shining rays of UV beams betrayed him. Brought his nightmares to life, the daylight lied in keeping the darkness at bay. Now this new door is opened and it hurts; hurts to think that in his dreams and reality he is both lost...and scared.

He wants to be strong, get a grip on himself. Not spiraling down this staircase of crazy and where it might land him a stay at the sanatorium. No, not him, not today, not EVER! He won't let it happen to him. He just needs to think and do what he does best, analyze the situation and research. Possibly even thinking outside the box might help.

Reid's face feels like it's lying on a soft surface. He realizes now that it's a pillow. The familiar smell he has grown accustomed to was that of a hotel room. He faintly is aware of the bed he is laying on, and the covers that he is buried deep under which are tangled around his long limbs.

Even though Reid's body is still too sore, too heavy, and too numb he commands his eyes to flutter open. Once he does he has to shut them tightly against the light of the lamp beside his head. Blinking a few more times he finally adjusts to it. His eyes feel irritated from sleeping with his contacts in, he'll have to remember to put his glasses on soon.

Reid lets out a groan of displeasure.

As soon as it slips past his lips he hears a low chuckle to his left. Turning his head to look quickly at the new noise, Reid see's Morgan sitting on a second twin sized bed putting down a magazine and moving to now sit up on the edge of it with his hands on his knees and looking at him seriously.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" he asks and his eyes show concern, which are so much better than the ones Reid saw before he passed out.

Licking his lips and pushing himself with his arms to rest against the headboard of the bed, Reid blinks blearily at Morgan till he comes into focus a bit better. "I-I'm.. okay, just tired."

"Damn it Reid! Don't lie to me, if you're going to lie at least try to be more convincing about it." Morgan said harshly and Reid could sense the man was profiling him.

The young doctor flinched a little at this, and it softens Morgan's heart a bit. The kid looks so fragile and downright fucking breakable at this moment. Something needs to be said though; today's scene was enough to jump start Morgan's resolve.

Shaking his head and running a hand down from his scalp and across his face, Morgan lets out a loud sigh, "Kid, I was there when you hit the ground. You gave us all a huge scare back there. We didn't know what was going on… One minute everything was fine, then the next thing I know I turn around to see you walking into the street and collapsing to the ground. I barely got there in time to stop your head from kissing the ground." He says softly but the seriousness of his words is laced in his voice.

Morgan looks stressed, the frown upon his face is evident of that and he seems tired, Reid can't help but feel like the weight of that is his fault.

Not able to maintain eye contact any longer Reid breaks the older man's gaze to stare at his lap, wringing his hands together nervously. Lips forming a thin line, he hesitates on whether or not he should confide in Morgan about what's been going on lately. He does trust the man with his life after all, although saying it out loud might make things sound more real.

"Come on man, you can tell me, what's wrong? I can try to help." Morgan asked quietly.

"It's nothing; really I just didn't have enough to eat today I told you that, and my blood sugar dropped that's all." He lies.

Morgan just shakes his head with narrow eyes, "…Reid, are you having nightmares again?"

Reid looks back at his fellow agent at this, shock written on his face. How in the world did Morgan nail that one on the head so fast? He thought about arguing, but Morgan would see right through it and decided he was caught and should confess, partially.

"Yes.." He sighs, "It's been going on for a couple of weeks now. They are… disturbing to say the least," his eyes dart around the room anxiously.

"You had one on the plane ride here didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What are they about?"

Reid opens his mouth to answer but stops short.

Morgan can see the kid's hesitation and is about to comment on it when the doctor cuts him off.

"Morgan… do y-you, ever… get the feeling of - déjà vu?" Reid asks tentatively in a mere whisper; as if the walls will tell on him for saying this out loud.

"What?" Morgan tilting his head to the side is a little put off by the sudden change in topic.

"Déjà vu: meaning 'already seen', the experience of feeling that one has witnessed or experienced a new situation previously-"

"I know what it means Reid; I was just thrown by it." Morgan said frustrated.

Morgan did think about it, how they were just talking about nightmares and now suddenly the kid mentions déjà vu. There must be a connection to both for Reid to ask that.

"To answer your question, I suppose so, doesn't everybody from time to time?" Morgan answers calmly while studying the kid's face.

Nodding his head he dares to tread further and ask another, "Umm… uh, D-did… When I, before I fell. Did you see anybody across the street from me wearing black?" Reid looks up towards Morgan but can't quite look him in the eyes and instead sets his gaze on a spot above the older man's shoulder.

Morgan eyebrows contort to a frown, "I didn't see anyone that stood out to me, but at the time I wasn't paying much attention to anything but the falling of my best friend, and to catch his skinny white ass." and offers up a small grin at that.

Reid smiles faintly and finally looks him in the face. Truly touched that he would say he is his best friend out loud, Reid already felt that way but it was still nice to hear it clarified and to know that he felt the same.

"Why do you ask?" said Morgan with a questioning look.

Then Reid's smile falters, "It's just that, well, wait.. you won't tell anyone right? Promise?" Reid pleads with a small voice and his eyes seem so lost.

Morgan is a little taken back by the child like request; Reid always tries to act mature and beyond that. So he nods along, "Yeah, you know you can tell me anything. Everything said here will stay here, and with me alone."

Biting his lip Reid seems to be debating that for a moment till he scoots over closer to the edge of the bed to face Morgan better, and tuck his legs underneath him.

"I-it's just that, the dream I had on the plane…a-and the coffee shop were the same. What I'm trying to say is, what I dreamt came to life. Not in the, I predict future kind of way, you know? But the shop was exactly the same, and I've never seen it before. Then there were these two people in my dream, that today when we were walking towards the restaurant, I saw them again. I was just so shocked and I guess I was overwhelmed by it all… and t-they…" Reid's hesitant voice queried.

Morgan reached over and placed a caring hand on Reid's shoulder; Reid jumped slightly at first but quickly relaxed. "What?" Morgan pushes.

"Nothing, nothing; I'm not even sure anymore about it anyways." Reid said looking up through his eyelashes. "Do you believe me?"

Morgan shrugs and adds a small grin, "Hey, it could happen; anything is possible. If the most scientific mind I know can believe it, I will remain open to it as well. Weird things are known to happen, Reid. Maybe once you get a good night's rest tonight and some food in you things might start looking up. Just so you know you can tell me anything, okay?"

Reid nods his head "Yes I know, and thanks."

"Anytime kid, anytime. So let's get some food in you." Morgan said as he let go of Reid's shoulder to stand and stretch his arms out.

"How long have I been out?"

"Hum, let's see about two hours I suppose."

"Wow."

Then it was as if a light bulb in Reid's mind lit up and he had a thought.

His face contorts to that of intense and focused concentration. "Morgan!" Reid exclaims excitedly, causing the older man to whirl around and stare at the kid. The young doctor rises up awkwardly and rushes to get the words out of his mind, "There can't be many hotels in this town right? There are bound to be a limited number of places one can stay. Garcia said they didn't make any credit or debit purchases but what if they used cash? We should go to the hotel's office desk and ask if they've seen Shawn Davenport or any of the other previous victims that might have had time to room here. Maybe Shawn's room is possibly still intact." He says breathlessly with erratic hand movements.

Morgan gives the kid an amused expression then nods his head in agreement. "That's a good idea, we should check that out. Maybe that will help us give the break we need in this case. But wait, are you sure you're up to it? I think we should wait till you've at least eat something real quick. I don't want you fainting on me."

"I'll be fine Morgan." Reid rolls his eyes, "We can grab something right afterwards on our way back to the station then."

Thinking this over for a moment he finally caves in. "Okay, but if you start feeling bad or just a pain in the toe, damn it, you tell me okay?" Morgan orders.

"Yes, sir." said Reid with a smile.

* * *

With luck the women at the desk remembered the man who rented the room for a night when looked at the case files that Reid still had in his messenger bag. She said they had already cleaned his room out and that he didn't leave any items behind that they found, but that they were welcome to have a look for themselves. Morgan and Reid went to the room with little hope, but it was something.

The room looks about like all the others, simple. Walls covered with cream white wallpaper, with flower patterns of pink and purple trimmed at the top; two twin beds with matching colors, shared nightstand, closet, bathroom, a small television on top of a dresser, with sunlight accenting the room from the small window.

Moving objects around and looking under the bed, they turn up empty handed after about fifteen minutes of searching. Reid sitting at the top of one of the beds feels something odd. Testing this out, he gets up softly and moves down the bed a bit and sits down once again. Now he can feel the difference. Kneeling on one knee Reid lifts the mattress up to reveal a worn out looking journal that was hidden. Reid only felt it because the bed didn't dip the right way and felt a little hard when he sat on it. Picking it up, he inspects it. It's hardback, the edges are worn, and it's quite heavy.

"Hey, I found treasure." Reid yells enthusiastically, he raises the book in the air to wave it at Morgan.

Morgan walks out of the bathroom with a confused look that turns into a grin. "Nice, what you got there?"

"Seems like a journal of some sort.." Reid said absentmindedly while flipping through the first few pages till his eye brows rise up, "The author seems to be our victim."

"Awesome," Morgan standing by Reid's side now is looking at the book, "We should read it at the station with the others. Come on, I don't see anything else in this room worth wasting our time on."

"Wait, there seems to be a book marker in here that looks odd.. seems to be a receipt," Reid said cocking his head to the side, while scanning the little piece of paper between his fingers, "Globus Antiques."

"Antiques, why would he go to an antique store?" Morgan says with a frown then claps his hands together, "Guess we're finding out." And starts to head towards the door, with Reid following after him.

"I wonder what he bought, it can't be big. Hence no objects left in the room to mention, nor was anything found on his person. Unless the unsub took trophies, or was mugged beforehand. But the likely hood of both is exceedingly unlikely given the M.O." Reid mused trying to keep up pace with Morgan as they walked down to their vehicle outside.

* * *

Getting in the car the first thing they did was call Hotch and update him on their findings and got directions to the area in question. Morgan started up the car and pulled out of the hotel's parking lot, concentrating on the road but giving Reid a sideways glace or two. Not really paying Morgan or the road much attention it seemed, the kid was locked inside his head staring off into space zoned into whatever world his brain is in.

Morgan felt a little more at ease talking to the kid earlier, at least Reid was letting his walls down around him again. He always seemed to let Morgan in more than other people. He was grateful for that, everyone needs someone to talk to, and the kid just seems to always lock his emotions and thoughts inside. Everyone on the team does it, sure. They're profilers; profilers that spend almost every day together with long work hours, sometimes a person just needs to keep some pieces of them secret. He knows that better than anyone probably… Morgan mentally shakes THAT thought away. It just makes him wonder how the kid hasn't blown up yet, with all he has crammed inside.

Reid feels so drained; he knows he was asleep for a long enough time to feel rested while taking his so called stressed induced nap. But he might possibly feel even worse than before; a comforting thought is that he didn't have a nightmare at least this time.

That was nice.

Then that's when Reid gets an idea; a very, very bad, horrible idea.

Shuddering at the thought because it was so horrible, he tried to banish it away the second it appeared. It was too late though, his mind automatically ran with it. That if he can sleep peacefully when he has stressed induced syncope or loss of consciousness, that maybe another form will help him sleep better also...

Like drugs.

He is already mentally slapping himself ten times. He's ashamed for even thinking that, and starts biting his lip so hard it hurts. He worked so hard to be clean and he's proud of himself, probably more proud of it than all of his academic achievements thrown together. He doesn't want his life turned upside down, he likes his life. But it's a struggle everyday to remain that way. The ever present voice in the back of his tormented great intelligent mind that should know better, that speaks up here and there clawing its way back to the surface.

Sure it has gotten easier over the years, but it's ever present.

Once an addict, always an addict, Reid knows this; it's just whether you choose to be a recovering or a current one. Like weights strapped around his feet, he has to tread carefully one step at a time.

He's learned to block out that voice.

But that's not saying it isn't tempting him right now…

The crook of Reid's right arm is already itching and he wants to cover it with his hand, but thinks better of it and settles on wrapping his arms tightly around his mid-section. All the while he swears his knee is hurting again with a low throbbing pain, maybe he hit it falling to the ground? He should take something for it, he reasons, no he thinks, no that's not correct…he wants.

"Kid?"

Reid's head snaps up and sees Morgan staring at him. Looking out the window Reid realizes they are in the wrong part of town they were supposed to be headed in.

"I thought we were going to the shop?" Reid asks quietly with a confused expression written on his face.

Morgan laughs a small laugh, "Yeah we are, but I told you had to eat something. And if Mr. Eidetic Memory recalls you said you'll eat on the way to the station."

"Well, we aren't exactly on our way to the station right now are we? We are going to the antique shop." Reid teases smugly while unbuckling his seat belt.

Morgan just gives him a frown and shakes his head, "Ha, ha smart-ass. I say you're eating now. Now get out of the car, let's go." He says in a no-arguing type manner.

Reid just shrugs, opens his door and walks with Morgan inside the small restaurant.

"Maybe you'll finally get some meat on those bones with all the home cooking they serve here." Morgan teases with a grin while messing up Reid's hair, which he got a scowl for in return as the younger man tried to smooth his hair back down but failed.

After they had a quick bite to eat, they found themselves in front of the antiques store in question. The store is painted white with some paint chipping in places, black lamps accenting the building's door, with a large window to its right, the sign on top is rusting and the name is in big letters.

The duo walks in and is shocked to see little antiques, but a little bit of everything else. From herbs, crystals, sewing kits, furniture, toys, you name it they seem to have it.

The woman at the counter seemed to be in her 30's and was busying organizing some objects when Morgan approached her holding out his badge.

"Excuse me miss we're from the F.B.I. and we'd like to ask you a few questions about a customer you've had recently, does this man look familiar?" Morgan asks calmly while showing her the photo.

"Mm-hm, came by alright. Poor thing, skittish as a cat out of water, said he was looking for a protection charm. Heard he could get one from here. Gave him a couple of charms and a crystal pendant, and that was it. He seemed in a hurry." The woman answered.

"Did you see or hear which way he was headed?" he asked as he put his badge back on his belt.

"Nope, was kinda busy, sorry sir," she said apologetically.

While Morgan was talking to the woman, Reid was taking notice around the shop. He was curious with the many crystals, books, tarot cards, pendants and charms. The crystals were his favorite; there were so many different kinds, of course Reid was drawn to the brightest and most colorful ones. Another thing he found that intrigued him was the 'Energy Balancing Crystal Kit'. Looking down the roll of books in his view he could see most of them were about chakras, spells, folk lore, and voodoo. He picked one up and started skimming through it till Morgan stopped him and told him it was time to leave. They said their thanks and headed out the door.

As soon as Reid stepped outside the door he stopped.

The hairs on his arms and neck stood straight up, and his breathing momentarily stopped. He had that feeling of being watched again. He couldn't trace the direction it was this time though, and that made him nervous and feel suddenly very vulnerable. He felt like a strange sensation of vibrations ripped through him at that moment.

Morgan noticed this and stepped back up to Reid, putting a hand on his shoulder and tightly gripping it. "Hey Reid, are you alright there? You look pale, are you going to pass out again?"

Reid knew Morgan was talking to him; but he wasn't listening, or couldn't, so he just nodded assuming that was the respond the older man was looking for. He was trying to concentrate on the sensation and figure out why it was happening. Stretching his mind to every fiber of his being till something bright caught his eye. Turning sharply to his left towards a park that was covered in shadows painted by the tall trees, he could have sworn he saw a glint of light there. Reid's eyes narrowed and he moved around foot to foot as if trying to get a better view, he still felt very exposed out in the open.

He was vaguely aware of Morgan now gripping both of his shoulders and yelling at him until the older man shook him out of his thoughts. "…id, Reid! What are you looking at!"

"Huh? Oh, I t-thought I ..uh..saw something… over there… or more like felt like I was being watched." Reid answered shakily shaking his head. Reid then immediately regretted that truthful statement, which sounded perfectly like how a paranoid person would respond.

Morgan just looked doubtful but clearly still worried, he didn't say much of anything else but just glanced towards the area Reid was previously staring at, but apparently didn't see anything worth pointing out.

"I'm fine, let's head back to the station." Reid said tightly then bit his lip, hoping that would that would the end of it.

"Yeah sure." Morgan replied while glancing around and walked back towards the car while keeping an eye on the kid.

* * *

When Reid and Morgan arrived back at the station everything pretty much looked and seemed the same, except Reid figured he'd be the center of unwanted attention this time yet again. As he expected; Reid got the usual questions of 'Are you okay?', 'Is there anything I can get you?', 'You can talk to me.' As much as he was touched by their concern and worry, he hated being the weak link and feeling like a burden to them all that they needed to ask in the first place.

Even if he did tell them what was truly happening, they would never fully understand. So he just kept quiet, and keeps it to himself. Reid is good at doing that and has perfected it throughout his young life. Misdirection is the name of his game, its one reason he loves doing magic.

So why change things now he reasons. Could it be pride, stubbornness, or maybe its habit? Reid is good at having habits and keeping patterns.

Reid sometimes feels like he is glass, with rough edges that if he lets anyone near him they might get cut, or maybe it's a protection mechanism to keep away the hurt.

He knows he is strong.

He had to be to survive what he has been through, and he's weathered many storms and tribulations that have hit his glass at full force and it stood firm, awkwardly one might add, but it's still there.

Although he doesn't always feel strong, he feels fragile on the inside; like just one more crack in his glass could finally break him, because there are just so many cracks in him.

Like glass, he sometimes thinks a few of them see through it; like Morgan.

The older man always seems to know what is going on with him; like when he is spacing out and Morgan helps keep him distracted or at times a much needed un-distraction. Helps him when doesn't even know he needs it. Maybe it's because Morgan's skin is tough and he can stand being cut. He is the kind of man to run right through fire no matter how hot it burns after all.

Gideon also used to be able to see Reid so well.

But Gideon's own glass wall got tainted and no one was able to see him till he got so lost no one could find him. It cut Reid deeply, that crack is still there, and it's small now but it's there. Reid wonders what his old mentor would say or think of him right this moment. Would he understand? Would he put pity on him or be proud; watching him break like time, like a rift in the space time continuum drawing him in, while climbing those grapevines of life? At least he tries.

The team was shown the journal; Hotch took a look at it first. Flipping through the pages he reads, "Most of it is about his dreams. Here read this 'There is blood everywhere, everywhere I look, the man is talking to me, he has red eyes, he creeps me out. Always telling me to come to him, promises of power. I feel so scared, but I'm drawn to him, I don't know why I'm coming to this town, but I just know I have to find out what is going on..'"

"He sounds delusional and possibly paranoid." Emily says with a thoughtful look on her face.

Reid closed his mouth that had fallen open and swallowed convulsively for a few times, finding his body disobeying him at the simplest of gestures.

Damn, don't break down now. Not now, they can't see that. Calm down he tells himself.

The team was scattered around chairs in the police station near some desks thinking out loud and talking to a few other police officers when JJ see's a an elderly women standing near Officer Parke's desk talking to him. Her graying hair is pulled back into a bun, laugh lines visible on dark skinned face, with deep brown eyes; she has a grandmotherly warm feel to her.

The Sheriff quirks an eye-brow up to her and turns to see where she is looking, "Oh, that's Miss Margett. She is our, as you can say, resident psychic. Helps with small cases, she is pretty famous around here to some folk; and never ever play a game of cards with her," he adds with a laugh. "You can believe it or not, which I bet you mostly won't, she keeps to herself a lot and if you make her mad," Sherriff makes a face," let's just say you don't want that to ever happen."

The team all has varied looking reactions to this bit of information.

"I actually wanted to get her opinion on these murders, thinking any help is good help, but I wasn't sure on how you Feds would react. Do you want to meet her at least?"

Rossi one of intrigue and not one to believe in psychics replies, "Sure, couldn't hurt."

Hotch has a contemplative look to his stoic features, "As long as we don't get side tracked."

Reid has calmed down somewhat with this very much needed distraction and is now very interested in this suggestion. He has always wanted to meet someone who is a proclaimed psychic, since there is no scientific proof; the concept of profiling one might be fun to say the least.

Then why does he feel a little nervous all of a sudden?

The elderly women and sheriff approach the group, she looks at each one of them in turn with a smile on her face. "Hello dears you may call me Margett. You must be the big leagues the Sheriff called in. If you need anything let me know. I just hate how these innocent peoples' lives were cut short, they were so gifted in many _many_ ways, and has really hit home in this uneventful town," she says with a soft sweet voice.

She looks to JJ with a look of joy, "Happy anniversary sweet heart, you keep that man close and that child of yours closer."

JJ and the others look slightly shocked by this.

"Oh, thank you ma'am," JJ says with a soft blush.

"No problem, your aura just screams a happy family life," Margett comments with a smile.

The women doesn't even seem faintly fazed by everyone's looks or measuring gazes, must be used to it Reid reasons. But, how did she know that? She could have researched JJ before they arrived but that somehow seems unlikely, but not entirely impossible..

Margett locks eyes with everyone on the team slowly in turn giving them each a different expression, looking like she wants to say more keeps it to herself for not; knowing better than to try to convert Feds into believers right off the bat; which will most likely result arguing and debates.

She locks onto Morgan's whose eyes met her challenge and he has steeled his gaze. But she just gives him a soft expression and says, "Such a kind heart you have my dear, you will come across a fork in your path and be given a difficult choice to make, just remember neither is right or wrong."

As Morgan and the others mull over that, she eventually gets to Reid and stops dead in her wave. The smile is wiped off her face, and she looks at him with utter most concentration and sadness.

This is not lost on his teammates, or Reid.

He feels himself being pulled into it her deep brown eyes. As if his soul is unsteady and has became a canvas of colors and she is inspecting every single one.

It unnerves him.

He's still not sure he even believes in this.. this power of hers. But he can't find it in him to deny it, with all the rationalities and sciences he knows that is in his stead within his grasp… he can't.

"You poor young soul…," Margett takes a step closer to him, "- fate keeps trying to push and pull you its way doesn't it? But you always choose the other," then her eyes darken and voice becomes mournful, "Darkness surrounds you child. It's latched itself to you so deeply that I'm afraid you can't cut it all away; it will be the death of you."

Reid's eyes widen and face pales a deathly white, and the hold on his panic breaks…

.

.


	5. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter Five**

**What Lies Beneath**

The others are shocked and seem offended that this woman has just told such a horrible thing to their youngest, and are about to retaliate when Reid starts to hyperventilate.

Reid immediately starts feeling like the walls are spinning.

Not him spinning.

The walls are.

Because his feet and body feel very heavy right now; also the air has suddenly been sucked out of the room he assumes in his haze, because suddenly he can't breathe.

He faintly hears the team telling the woman, 'Why did you do that?' and 'How dare you?'.

Breathe Reid tells himself.

In.

Out.

In.

In.

Nope that's wrong, it's not working.

He can't find air, the black dots that have been dancing in view are getting thicker and he barely registers Morgan and JJ beside him; Reid's arm lazily reaches toward the inside of his bag.

He needs his inhaler.

The one he's had since the Anthrax scare. His lungs were given some damage done to them because of it, so he keeps a rescue inhaler in moments like this to be used.

Morgan must know what he wants because it magically appears before him.

He takes the magical puffs with shaky hands, and listens to the soothing words of JJ and Morgan beside him that are coaching and praising him. It makes him feel better. He is zoning in on them, he grabs the first voice his mildly-coherent mind hears; Morgan's. Telling him to breathe and he tries to obey. His body must be listening because it's working. The dots are being chased away and the vacuum that sucked the air out has suddenly turned off.

Realizing he is now in a chair, Reid looks up to Morgan who is kneeling in front of him; nods his head to him and says quietly, "I-I'm.. okay."

Taking some deep breaths Reid closes his eyes, he now senses all the eyes that are on him, and it makes him want to squirm in his seat but he is just too tired.

"Hey don't listen to her Spence, you're fine. Nothing bad is going to happen okay? Don't worry, my grandmother always spits out some random stuff that no one takes seriously." JJ says softly in a soothing voice while rubbing circles on his arm.

"Yeah man, don't listen to her bull-shit," Morgan comments with conviction and anger laced in his voice.

Reid smiles weakly to them with a reply of, "Thanks, um can I have something to drink?"

"Sure! What do you want?" JJ offers up quickly.

"C-Coffee?" Reid says hopefully; using his most pitiful puppy dog face with his big brown eyes to its fullest power that he can muster.

"Hum, how about a coffee and water?" JJ asks.

Though it sounds more like she is going to make him drink both no matter what Reid says, at least he gets his coffee. So Reid just nods his yes to her and she is off in the direction of the break room where he can see Officer Parke already making a new batch of coffee.

After Reid had drank some of both his coffee and water and ate bits and pieces of some chips, he was allowed to settle back down into the conference room to get back to work with the rest of the team, minus JJ who was babysitting him the whole time.

What he could tell when walking in was the team and some officers were discussing the possibilities of occult activities or shady activity in the recent weeks. From what he gathered in bits and pieces, there were some odd occurrences but none so weird to warrant any attention at that moment. Heard them mention that there are still a lot of believers out deep in the county that have strong ties to voodoo and magic and the old ways of medicine and so forth. But since most people in this town are superstitious no one dares bothers them with these accusations of murder.

Sitting near the window Reid kept giving it sideways glances looking out onto the street, watching the dying daylight with its shadows dancing till they couldn't dance no more. Not really knowing why but just keeps having the feeling that he is waiting for something, or maybe someone to show up.

After much debating and idea giving the team called it a night and settled to heading back to their hotel and getting a good night's sleep.

* * *

Sleep.

A basic necessity of life; to some it's so natural and simple, but to Reid it's elusive and a real struggle.

A real pain in the gluteus maximus Reid thinks.

After he got back to his and Morgan's room; they had to share since the hotel wasn't that large, he started his night time rituals. Putting his messenger bag near his bed since they didn't have a desk to drop it on; then going to his go-bag and putting it on his bed taking out his neatly folded night time clothes and laying them neatly beside it and gathering his toiletries. He takes out the spare hangers he keeps in his bag and starts hanging his work clothes for the next day on them, and then puts it away in the closet. He spots his nightlight at the bottom of his bag that he keeps for traveling sometimes, wondering if it would be un-manly to plug it in while Morgan and him are sharing a room, and decides to put that off for now.

Reid looks towards Morgan; the man is already ready for bed, wearing a simple dark gray sleeveless shirt and his boxers to bed while watching the small television.

Biting his lip he thinks maybe he'll be okay since Morgan is in the room with him, and nods to himself.

Putting his gun, badge, cell phone and wallet on his side of the nightstand, Reid gathers up his items and heads towards the bathroom but stops short, "Hey Morgan? Are you going to be taking a shower in the morning? If so then I will take one tonight so we won't be late sharing the bathroom."

"Oh, um, I was going to take one in the morning but I don't have to. Whatever you want to do is fine with me kid," Morgan says while taking his eyes off the television to look at Reid quickly.

"I'm okay with taking one now, might help me sleep better." Reid answers with a shrug and walks inside the bathroom and closes the door after him.

Putting his toiletries on the sink, and grabbing his shower items he goes to the tub and turns on the water and lets it heat up while getting undressed and take his contacts out. He wonders momentarily if he should take a bath to soothe his aching muscles instead of a shower, and finally decides upon the bath. Plugging the drain he lets the water rise up, and grabs a towel to place at the foot of the tub to keep from slipping and an extra to dry off with later and neatly places it near the head of tub. He slips a foot in the water and realizes he has the water a little too hot, but decides to not turn it down and keeps it going.

Lowering himself down gently in the tub as the water is still rising; Reid watches the water with fascination once again like at the station earlier. He feels himself relaxing already and sinking down to put more water on him, impatient to let the burning liquid cover him. He likes the pain of the sting; helps distract him and let him know he is still feeling something, snaps him back to reality. He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift off to thoughts of nothingness and plays a soft classical melody in his mind.

He is barely aware that the water has reached his face and is touching his lips now. He lets it continue though, lets it cover his mouth and lowers his body deeper into the water till his head is covered and he thinks the water isn't as hot as it was before. His body must be adjusted to it by now.

Holding his breath and listening to the rhymic sounds of the water falling into its deep oasis of the tub and the swashing the ripples make. Its soothing to Reid's ears, but then he is suddenly very aware of how it triggers his memory back to his horrible dream of the sea of red….

He panics.

Rushing to the top of the water he breaks the surface with a loud splash and gasps loudly.

He then sees that the water has overflowed and is gathering at the floor and has already soaked up his towels. He lunges to turn the faucet off and quickly gets out of the tub, grabs an extra towel off the rack and starts messily wiping up the water.

Morgan must have heard the ruckus he was making because there's a knock at the door and it makes Reid jump and drop the towel he was using to mop up the water and stare at the door.

"Reid, are you alright?" His voice sounds worried.

"I-I'm, uh, I'm p-perfectly alright…nothing to worry about. Jus-Just knocked some water out of the tub and was.. mopping it up," Reid's nervous voice yells shakily as it cracks near the end. Great even his voice is betraying him.

"Are you sure, you don't sound okay, do you need help?"

And Reid can see Morgan's feet underneath the door, Reid is betting that if he doesn't sound convincing he might bust the door open soon.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure -" Reid tries to calm his voice down, "- I was sort of drifting off in the tub and didn't pay attention, that's all, I promise."

"Okay," Morgan says hesitantly.

Reid breathes a sigh of relief and sinks down to the floor on his knees and feels very embarrassed. He gets up and lowers himself back in the tub and finishes washing off so he can hurry and go to bed.

As soon as Reid put on his glasses he gets dressed in his purple boxers, socks, red flannel sleeping pants, and white t-shirt. He finishes brushing his teeth and brushes the tangles out of his hair. He leaves the bathroom and pads over to his side of the room ignoring Morgan's side which he had to walk past to get to his own. The television was off now so Morgan must have been waiting up for him, that makes him feel a little guilty for taking so long yet somewhat irritated as well; he didn't ask the older man to stay up and wait on him. He pulls the covers back on his bed and crawls in after placing his glasses on the nightstand. He lies down and starts snuggling in this blankets trying to get warm and comfortable… and waiting for it. He waits for it.

"You know, you really shouldn't fall asleep while taking a bath…" Morgan's echoes through the quiet semi-dark room.

There it is. Morgan has to say something about it.

"I know," Reid mumbles into his pillow then lifts his head to give his friend a small quick smile, "Goodnight Morgan."

"Night Reid," Morgan also gives a tired smile and turns around to his side and shuts the light on the night stand off.

And Reid is covered in a blanket of darkness as he closes his eyes and let's sleep take him in its grasp.

* * *

_Warm. _

_That's the feeling that's hitting Reid's feet, which doesn't make since sense his feet and his body always stay cold because of his low blood pressure and bodyweight. _

_Reid opens his eyes and to his dismay finds it's the dreaded red sea of blood touching his feet and it's steadily gaining height. He also recognizes he is dressed differently, in all pure white; with a white long sleeve button up shirt and white pants. _

_This is new; it's never done this before. He looks around; everything seems fine, well about as fine as it can usually go. It's still endlessly dark, but he is alone… A fact he hates but gladly welcomes at the current situation. _

_Looking down he is watching the ripples the liquid make, wondering where it ends. _

_Something has changed…_

_Staring at his reflection as it warps and moves, the images changes and fades away to something else entirely. _

_It's not his face anymore. _

_It's showing a group of children beating up a much smaller child in a classroom, its dark and they are using anything in their reach against him. Reid is shocked when he finally catches a glimpse of the child's face… its Reid's. Then it's as if film reel has turned on, playing selected scene after scene of every embarrassing moment, failure, torture, abandonment, heart breaking moments when his mother didn't recognize her own son, every holiday spent alone, cases unsolved and failed, every pain…._

_Tears are streaming down Reid's face it tickles his chin as they fall down to mix with the red which is now up to his knees instead of his ankles._

"_What a pitiful thing," _

_Snapping his head up he sees the view has changed somewhat. _

_There is now an incline of beautiful dark marbled stairs, there are many black metal candle holders giving it a haunted feel to it. In the center at the top of the stairs is a large decorated gold throne with a language Reid isn't familiar with. At the foot of it is a coffin like box, it is also decorated in gold and symbols but it sits on four small peg legs. There are images portraying a scene on it, but he can't quite make out what it is. _

_What concerns Reid the most is the man sitting on the throne, it is the dark figure that plagues his dreams, the one with the red eyes. He is covered in pure black as if a shadow has fell upon him and only him, the only thing Reid can see is his eyes, and his wide wicked grin. _

_Reid is transfixed on the image, not sure what to do or say._

_The voice speaks again; it's deep and charming but also holds authority. _

"_Hello Spencer, I've been waiting for you," The man smiles crookedly, "Oh so very long time I have, you have no idea. I want to help you, all that horrible pain you've had to endure. I can fix that so easily, and you can help others. So many others if you let me, there will be no pain." The man's voice echoes like a sweet promise of candy to a hungry child. It's sweet and soft and sounds empathic. _

_Reid is shocked and is no fool but he isn't thinking straight at this very moment. His mind is sluggish and he just wants to wake up and hopefully this will be over soon. _

"…_.W-What?..." he asks shakily and it's all he can come up with. _

"_You've been so confused my child, let me help; but you must hurry there is no time." _

_Reid is perplexed by this and tilts his head and is suddenly aware that the red liquid has risen up and is now at his waist. _

_How did he not notice that Reid wonders? But he feels drawn into this moment, as if webs have twined around his body and he is being pulled deeper and deeper toward the spider. _

_Swallowing tightly Reid starts slowly wading the long way towards the stair case, still not sure about it because there is a knot in his chest and it just won't go away…. _

_The man just smiles wider._

_

* * *

_

Morgan wakes up not sure why, because it can't be time to wake up yet, he feels as if it hasn't even been an hour that he finally got to sleep. He listens for an alarm or noise, but nothing. Groaning and reaching out blindly to his cell phone on the night stand he finally grasps a hold of it and flips it open. When he unburies his head from his soft pillow to squint at the bright screen display he finds it's only midnight.

Then why did he wake up Morgan wonders, he scans the room blindly. Everything seems fine and normal, that is until he looks over at Reid's bed.

The covers are thrown back and Reid isn't in it.

Morgan pushes himself up out of bed lighting fast to Reid's bed to make sure he hasn't fallen off the other side, but he isn't there. He checks the bathroom and the kid's not there either, he looks around the room and all of Reid's belongs are there; his shoes, bag, badge, cell phone, gun and everything.

Panic is tightening its hold on Morgan's chest, his body racing with adrenaline and the only thing he can think of is.

Reid is gone…

Morgan quickly puts on his standard gray F.B.I. sweat pants and slips on his shoes, grabs his gun, and is practically ripping the door off its hinges so hard that it slams against the room's wall with a loud bang.

"Reid?" Morgan yells looking across the parking lot.

The hotel they are staying at has rooms all in a roll facing its parking lot, so the kid couldn't have gone to a lobby to read one of his books or get a bite to eat.

"REID!" Morgan cries starting towards the vehicles glancing around frantically, "Where are you?"

Hotch must have been still up because his door swings open, "Morgan? What is going on?"

Morgan turns around on his heel so fast he has to correct his balance while staring at the man and now a sleepy looking Rossi. He can barely growl out, "Reid is missing, he isn't in the room and his stuff is still there!" Watching a shocked and worried looking Hotch head back into his room; Morgan just heads back off in his search zipping past cars and looking for tread marks left behind.

Hotch went to grab his gun and put his shoes back on and by time he was back outside Morgan is half way across the parking lot still screaming, and Rossi has gotten dressed and is headed out to go and wake up Prentiss and JJ.

"No, no, not again…" Morgan whispers to the dark folding his hands behind his head, eyes scanning the area. For a place so warm he felt very numb all of a sudden.

This can't be happening, not to Reid, not his best friend, his little brother! He can't lose him again. Morgan can hear the team behind him talking but he doesn't care to listen.

He just wants to find Reid.

Morgan doesn't know how long it's been since he's woken up to this hurricane, feels like hours maybe days. Watching everything crash and burn. But in all actuality it's only been a few minutes.

Walking further up the road he sees a dark van parked on the side of the road further ahead under an old street lamp casting a subtle light on it. He can barely make out a figure in the dark, but suddenly the wind blows a gentle breeze and that soft light shows glowing hazelnut hair.

Heart beat, a heart beat, and Morgan is already on the run, "REID!" he screams with all his lung's might. The others following behind him, he can hear their footsteps faintly.

"REID, STOP, WAIT!"

The kid is walking very slowly as if the air is heavy, his tall and thin frame is getting closer and closer to the dark van, and Morgan isn't sure he'll get to the kid in time. To everyone's horror a strange man opens the van door and gets out to stand, he looks to be waiting with a hand outstretch towards Reid.

"Reid, it's Morgan, can you hear me? REID!" Morgan pleads to the boy.

* * *

_Reid takes a deep breath. _

"_REID!" _

_Holds his breath in and pauses._

_That was Morgan's voice. _

_Reid turns around but can't see him. Where is he? _

"_Reid, it's Morgan, can you hear me? REID!" _

_Reid's eyes widen and his head snaps down to the warm red liquid that's engulfing him slowly and he can see his friend's panic looking face screaming at him. Why does he look so scared? Morgan never looks scared. Something is wrong. This doesn't feel right. The knot in his chest just grew three sizes._

_He looks up to the sick twisted smile before him, and shakes his head. _

"_You won't win," The cold voice says. _

_

* * *

_

"F.B.I. Stop where you are, put your hands in the air," Hotch yells to the strange man weapon already raised.

But nothing has changed.

Reid is so close to the van, to close for Morgan's comfort but no matter how fast he runs he won't make it in time to stop him. He won't, he can't let that happen!

Out of nowhere, there is another man but he is tall and stands behind the first one. This one's hands reach out toward the other and latch onto the man's neck from behind and with a twist a horrible noise is heard throughout the otherwise silent night of a neck snapping and a body falling limp to the ground.

The team is shocked and stunned for a second but keep their composure.

Morgan raises his weapon and aims at the still standing man near the van.

He blinks and then another man walks out of shadows towards them so fast it should be impossible.

The man is reaching for Reid.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Morgan roars, still running with heavy feet that would leave bruises on the hard concrete with the amount of force he is applying. He is ready to tackle the second he is close enough, and the two new strange men haven't shown any hint of a weapon yet.

"Back away slowly, Federal Agents!" Rossi yells right after Morgan; but like the others in the team he is still far behind.

Morgan just runs the fastest of them all, especially if he has incentive to.

The newest man has his hands on Reid's shoulders and is saying something to him; his lips are moving so fast it resembles a humming bird wings. Moving closer to the light the team can see they are so pale they seem to be illuminated.

Morgan is about to tackle the man touching Reid when he gets close enough but the second he does he is halted as the other has just appeared before him, with something close to a snarl escaping his lips with vicious looking yellow eyes glaring at him. Yellow eyes?

He aims his gun at him but the man before him doesn't even seem to show fear, just something along the lines of amusement.

"Get out of the way! Put your hands on your head right now!" Morgan growls out with such anger that the hold on his control is on a super thin line right now.

The man just cocks his head to side and warns, "Do NOT interfere."

"Oh the HELL I won't! That's my friend right there. Now get the fuck out of my way," Morgan snaps with smoldering fury behind his eyes as he aims his gun at the man's shoulder and pulls the trigger.

But the man dodges it easily.

Morgan is soundly confused, that was a point blank shot, and he could not have missed that. After Morgan's first shot fired the air is suddenly filled with the same sounds. Except with so many shots being clipped at the guy he couldn't dodge it all, and finally gets one in the abdomen.

Morgan takes this advantage and runs to the young doctor.

The man talking to Reid is so distracted he doesn't even notice a thing, that is till Morgan punches his face and he takes a step back with a confused expression.

Morgan hand feels as if it just hit a brick wall.

The strange man is stunned but doesn't seem to be in much pain; barely a grimace crosses his features as he says quickly, "NO, you don't understand! I can't stop, not yet."

* * *

"_Come with me; together we will make those who wronged you bled like you've bled, wept as you have wept. There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes. Like a hole, like an open bleeding sore I will creep in. Do you understand?" _

"_No, you're wrong," Reid cries looking down upon the faces of his friends, his family. _

"_All will be abandoned, leave this life."_

_Reid looks to the face of the friend he thinks of as a big brother and raises his head back up to look at the man before him._

"_No. . . they - he won't leave me behind," Reid says defiantly with conviction in his voice, as his breath grows still and shallow. _

_The red sea is swallowing him whole. _

_It's ironic, before his dreams were coming true and now here he is again just like he was before in the bath tub being covered in warmth; but deep down he feels so cold. _

_He gasps as it touches his lips, he feels scared but he refuses to move any further._

_He must be strong, for his friends who have so much faith in him. All in all, he doesn't cry like he thinks he should or wants to, he's scared to fall into the emptiness, but maybe he'll finally find what lies beneath. _

_He will turn the tide and not let those cold jaded eyes win. He looks and sees Morgan is right in front of him again and lets a small smile grace his face. He will make Morgan proud, fight for him. _

_Fight for one last breath, he will fight until the end. _

_Spencer closes his eyes and thinks... it's never been easier than to let himself drown. _

_

* * *

_

Just like a puppet's whose strings were suddenly cut; Reid's knees buckle beneath him and his frail body falls.

.

.

.

**A/N:** _This was my favorite chapter so far. Next chapter is already half way done, expect it soon. It will have some comfort and action, poor Reid isn't in the clear yet. The ball is rolling and things will be clear soon. **So what ya think? **_

.


	6. Knowing Truth and Whispering Lies

**A/N: **Sorry it's a couple of days late. I've been so sick with a fever (still sort of am) and I think sinus infection possibly, and had to wait for my preciously awesome beta-reader **bardicfaerie **to finish. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

**Chapter Six**

**Knowing Truth and Whispering Lies**

Morgan hands reach out to grab the boy and barely catch him before his head hits the ground.

"Reid! Are you okay?" he asks, voiced filled with the panic he can't hide anymore.

"Brother?" The man who Morgan hit asks the other.

The sound of police sirens are heard in the distance and are getting closer.

"Retreat, for now," says the man who was shot walking backwards all the while eyeing the team members with frustration.

"But?"

"Now!" he hisses.

They walk off slowly at first, then in a blink of an eye they are gone, leaving the team dumbfounded and mildly shocked.

That was until they saw Reid in Morgan's arms lying on the ground and rushed towards them, and wondered what in the world just happened.

The team calls an ambulance for Reid and tries with no avail to wake him up as the police arrive on the scene.

Morgan rode with Reid in the ambulance and held his hand the whole time, and couldn't help but notice how pale the boy seemed and so still, frightening still. He reluctantly let go of his colleague's hand when the nurses told him he couldn't go any further. The waiting room was pretty empty so he didn't have to worry about scaring anyone with his temper as he punched a wall with the hand that wasn't bruised and sank down into a hard plastic green chair and let his head fall in his hands. Trying to go over everything that had happened in his head, replaying it over and over again and nothing made sense.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Hotch and JJ walk through the doors saying his name.

"Have you heard anything?" Hotch asks with worried eyes mixing with his usual frown.

Morgan shakes his head and lets his hands drop, "Not yet."

Hotch takes the seat next to Morgan. "I left Rossi and Prentiss to go over the crime scene; they might be able to find something useful and ID the body. I told them we'd call as soon as we heard any news."

JJ looking stressed out and sat immediately when Hotch did. They remained in silence not sure what to say or where to begin. At least not until they knew Reid was okay. But Morgan was the first to break the suffocating silence.

"He -" Morgan takes a deep breath and exhales, "- He never woke up on the ride here. From what I could see there weren't any visible wounds on him."

JJ lifts her head up and looks frightened to even ask, "You don't think he was drugged do you?"

Her question was left unanswered for a few heavy moments as two men already were wondering that same thing also but didn't want to think it.

Hotch's voice finally reaches his lips as he answers, "We'll know more when the doctor talks to us."

Twenty minutes later a tired looking doctor comes out the double doors. "Spencer Reid?"

The group rises up from their seats in an instant and approaches the doctor who looks at them warily.

"We're the F.B.I. and his colleagues, how is he?" Hotch asks, his voice steady and professional holding out his badge briefly.

The doctor nods and takes out the chart tucked under his arms and addresses the mini-group, "I'm Doctor Burke, and I was assigned Mr. Reid as my patient-"

"Dr. Reid." Morgan interrupts quickly, his irritation showing visibly in his body language.

Hotch and JJ couldn't help but almost smile at that given the situation.

"Oh, well my apologies, Dr. Reid. He seems to be doing fine. There were no external or internal injuries that we could see. We are running a whole field of tests though, but the basics have come up normal."

"Was he possibly drugged?" Hotch's voice was a little nervous and his shoulders are stiff and squared.

Dr. Burke shakes his head quickly, "No. His tests so far have come clean thankfully. Although…" He takes a breath to pause and continues, "He hasn't become conscious yet. We have tried to wake him up, used smelling salts and other ways to make sure he didn't have a concussion. But it could just possibly mean he is physically and or emotionally exhausted and his body needs to recuperate. I would like him to stay overnight, and then he can be released in the morning if everything turns out okay from the lab." He adds with a small smile, "If there aren't any questions, I need to get back."

"Can we see him?" Morgan asks stepping forward with relief painted on his face. He just needs to see Reid for himself and make sure he really is okay and not gone.

"Yes, you are all welcome to see him; the nurse will give you his room number." And with that he was off back through the double doors.

Morgan ran to the front desk as soon as the Doctor left and practically demanded the info from the nurses and was already off speed walking towards it, leaving Hotch and JJ to catch up behind him.

When Morgan got to the front of Reid's small private room, he stood still for a moment, willing his feet to move beyond the door. Finally his hands moved to open the door and he drank in the sight of his best friend looking so fragile it caused his chest to ache. Lying in a small and probably uncomfortable hospital bed, surrounded by machines that thankfully only a few were hooked onto him, he looked so impossibly small for someone so tall, practically swimming in his plain hospital gown, with his body covered partially by the thin bed sheet. He still looks a pale snow white, but appears to be merely sleeping. His face relays that it is anything but a pleasant rest; at least he doesn't look in pain and that Morgan is thankful for.

The kid must be cold; Morgan knows Reid gets cold easily. He walks towards his friend's frail thin body and reaches down to grab more of the blankets at the foot of the bed and covers him up more snugly. That's all he can do, and he feels so useless.

JJ and Hotch walk in more slowly than Morgan did and approach their colleague with different emotions showing across their features.

"I'm glad he is okay." JJ says softly while staring down at Reid and grabs his right hand in hers, "Oh, his hands are like ice," and starts rubbing her hands over the one she is holding to warm it.

Hotch looks intently at their youngest with relief in his eyes, and then with a slightly less frown on his face turns towards the door, "I'm going to call Rossi and give them an update."

Morgan takes the seat next to the bed and starts to finally feel the exhaustion and stress hitting his body. He listens to the beeping machines around him, and takes in the comforting knowledge that Reid is right there in front of him, not in the hands of an unsub or stranger but there alive and okay in his protective guard.

JJ looks so tired; Morgan thinks that they all should probably get some sleep. He isn't going anywhere though, just watch them try. He will fight them tooth and nail; no way is he failing Reid twice in one night to protect him.

Hotch walks back in slowly glancing towards them and then Reid, "They are running the plates of the van in the system but so far they have came up blank, and should have an ID soon on the body. He wasn't carrying any wallet or any form of ID on him, so we are going to have to wait for someone to recognize him or dental records."

Morgan sighs clasping his hands tightly and shaking his head, "This doesn't make any sense. If so far we can tell Reid wasn't drugged then why was he walking towards the guy and not able to hear us? It was like he was in a trance, like he was there but not really, I could tell that much from his eyes."

"I don't know." Hotch says while putting a hand to his forehead and rubs the crease across his brows. "But there isn't much we can do right now; we might as well try to get some sleep if any at all."

That's when it hits Morgan all of a sudden and his eye brows shoot upwards, he feels so stupid. "Hotch! Reid, he, he told me earlier that he felt like he was being watched lately. That things have been odd and…." He hesitated, not sure if he should tell Hotch all about what Reid had confessed to him, it was in confidence after all but maybe now there was something more to it than a possible breakdown. "Reid, he thought he saw two guys watching him today at the restaurant; he said they were wearing black." Morgan finishes quietly looking up at his superior with sadness and regret.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Hotch's eyes narrow a little.

Morgan just shakes his head a 'no' as he rubs at his neck feeling so defeated, "That's all he said about that."

Hotch picks up on Morgan's use of the words 'about that' applying more, but lets it drop for now. Nodding he replies, "Okay, I'll let Rossi and Prentiss know, and tell them to try to get some sleep."

"Do you think the body from last night was our unsub? Or is this an attack on us? There's still those two that got away." JJ asks confused and worried, now facing Hotch and letting go of Reid's hand.

Morgan sitting up straighter in his chair crossing his arms across his chest answers before Hotch can, "It might be our guy or one of our guys, and Reid does fit the victimology. He's not a tourist but he isn't from around here, and he is also a male," he says thoughtfully.

"I don't think it's an attack on us, although no one should be alone and I want everyone to stay in pairs at all times as a precaution." Hotch orders and receives nods from JJ and Morgan in response.

"I'm staying here tonight, I'm not leaving." Morgan says low and confidently turning his gaze back towards the pale young man in the bed asleep.

"I figured, call if anything changes. We'll be in touch. JJ?" Hotch starts walking back towards the door as JJ gives Reid one more glance and Morgan a wave and they are out the door.

Sitting in the chair, Morgan checks his gun and make sure to place his chair so that it's facing the door while still being next to the hospital bed within the kid's reach. After an hour of staring between the door and at Reid, he is wondering why the kid would be walking that late at night and acting so strangely. Could he be sleep-walking? He never noticed him doing that before. So many things are going through his head as he finds himself falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

After waking up off and on throughout the night from either from nurses checking in on Reid, to waking from the nightmares of not getting to the kid in time, and because of the hard uncomfortable chair, he finally officially wakes up to Hotch's phone call saying that they were all heading towards the police station to regroup.

The doctor came in around 8 A.M. saying that all the test results came back clean and Reid should be clear to discharge whenever he wakes up.

Morgan was up and across the room pacing and wishing the small room had a television at least, he needed something to do, anything. He had pent up energy and anger that he needed to steam. He tried to talk a little to Reid and try to wake him up. So he was left with watching through the room's window into the hallways and nurse's station, that's when the thought hit him.

The hospital has too many employees and people walking in out for it to be completely safe for Reid to stay there, even under his supervision he doesn't want to risk it. Quickly calling Hotch and informing him of this, they come up with the solution would best to just to bring Reid back to the station, asleep or not. Morgan goes quickly to the nurse's station, while still keeping a distant eye on the Reid's room to tell the nurses that he is going need to a wheelchair and starts signing the discharge papers.

He can't help the anxious feeling in his gut, he knows the kid is just sleeping, but it's just unsettling how Reid hasn't moved an inch all night, not even a twitch.

Morgan and with the help of a nurse got Reid changed and into a wheelchair and headed out towards the awaiting SUV with Rossi in the driver's seat.

"Your chariot awaits," Rossi says with a small smirk through the window as they approach, "Has the kid not woken up yet?" he then asks with a face that's hard to read.

"No, not yet." Morgan answers while lifting Reid into the backseat and buckling him up, after saying thanks to the nurse he hops in the vehicle and they start their drive.

The station was busy as to be expected when they arrived, but there were fewer officers present. Probably because of the extra patrolling of the streets and checking all leads possible. Rossi and Morgan carried Reid into the building with curious gazes all zeroed in on them as they made their way to the conference room where JJ and Prentiss had set up a cot for Reid to lay on. That way he'll be with the team as much as possible and surrounded by law officials.

The cot was kept away from the door and pushed up against the wall adjacent to the window, and set across the bulletin board and small table they were using. JJ tucked a blue blanket around Reid while Prentiss put a pillow under his head as Morgan got debriefed on everything he'd missed.

"At least he is resting and not awake and anxious." Prentiss says with sincerity and caring eyes as she makes her way back towards the table. They all think of Reid as a little brother and hate when anything bad happens to him.

* * *

_Peacefulness, that's the feeling passing over Reid right now. He feels mildly happy inside, he did it. He said no. There are no worries, no troubles, no choices, and no pain. _

_There is nothing, and it's so quiet, now he is frightened. _

_The quiet scares him, because the quiet screams the truth; the truth that right now, he is alone. _

_He feels like he is drifting and wants to open his eyes, just to see, to see what he has chosen. _

_Opening his eyes slowly he sees he is underneath it, but he can see through it. Like the ocean is blue, here it is just red. It's slightly creepy, but he takes comfort in the fact he can at least see clearly._

_His feet start touching the bottom and he lands with soft thud, his clothes are floating up around his body and he swishes his hair out of his face to get a better view. The bottom is different, as if he is in a rundown building with ruins and marking covering them. _

_He walks slowly till he notices something odd. He gets far enough to see and is stopped. It's as if there is a glass wall in front of him, he can't walk any further. Reid places his hands out and tries to feel around it, it concaves in like he is trapped. He looks passed it, everything appears normal on that side; there is no blood in there. Nobody either. _

_He is still alone. _

_Reid closes his eyes and sighs letting his head rest on the wall and slides down to his knees. _

_That's when he hears a noise and his head shoots up and looks out once again, and the scene has changed._

_It's his friends! They are at the B.A.U. and are laughing and having a great time, but he can't hear them. Prentiss is laughing with JJ at something Morgan has said, Rossi steps up beside them smiling and even Hotch comes to join in with a rare smile on his face. Garcia comes bouncing in with drinks for them all, they toast and Reid hasn't seen them this happy in a long time. But where is he? That's when he sees it, his desk; it doesn't have his name plate on it. Why isn't Reid there? _

_Reid is stunned and feels heartbroken. _

_No, no, they can't replace him. They care, they have to, and they do! _

_But then why do tears that fall from his eyes wash away in the sea. _

"_You see? You're dying to live in a world you don't belong." The cold voice is back but Reid can't care enough to look and find from where. _

_Reid dares to open his mouth finally and says brokenly, "No, no. You're wrong. You're nothing but lies, to get whatever it is that you want!" _

"_Beyond there is where lies spread wide open, and ties aren't strong. You know this, you've experienced it firsthand. Why don't you believe me?" _

"_Because," Reid says through his soft sobs, "I. . . have. . . faith in them." _

"_I will break you." The voice hisses._

_

* * *

_

After four hours of interviews, back and forth idea giving, press releases, and reports they still didn't have much more. There weren't any security cameras on the road the van was parked, and the vehicle was unregistered, and the body seems to belong to a man named Bobby Finland who lived alone in the outskirts of town.

The team was eating a late lunch when Miss Margett walked into the station and her face displayed she was a woman on a mission, as she walked towards the conference room and stopped at the door and her eyes landed on Reid's sleeping form.

"Excuse me?" Rossi stepped forward towards the elderly women in a calm manner, "Is there something you need?"

She shakes her head and stares a Reid a second more till she lifts her head up and gazes at the team with a serious pleading expression and asks, "May I please see him? Something is wrong, I sensed it."

Hotch was about to speak when Morgan cut him off sharply, "Why should we? You just made him upset yesterday, what can you possibly do?"

Miss Margett sighs and her shoulder sink somewhat with this, "I'm sorry about how that upset him, really. Please? I know you are worried about him. I can't do him any harm."

Everyone's gaze is bouncing from each other to land on Hotch's who face is unreadable and tight, "Okay."

Morgan tenses at this but allows it and moves to stand closer to Reid as he stares intently at the elderly woman as she makes her way towards Reid and pulls a chair up beside him.

"His aura is tainted and heavy." She whispers as she concentrates and sees something the others can't, and places a hand on his head and her eyes fall closed. Everything is silent for a few long moments untill she finally speaks again.

"He is sinking, he won't last much longer."

"What are you talking about?" Prentiss confusedly asks before the others could.

They all still had varieties of believing or not believing in psychics but right now no one was denying her.

"If he stays like this, he will be lost and his soul will wither. He is stronger than he appears, stronger than the others; that's why it wants him. I can still sense it in him; it's trying to pull him back and gaining strength. I was too late to help save the others but I want to help this one."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asks quickly, tired of hearing horrible things come out her mouth.

"Child I know it's not what you want to hear, but please, I only want to help. The others, they all had special gifts. I sensed something was odd around them, but I couldn't pin-point it. But he has changed something, did something different." She says still not even looking at them.

JJ softly speaks up taking a tentative step forwards, "Is that why he won't wake up?"

The elderly woman nods her head slowly, then cocks it to side and squeezes her eyes tightly while answering, "He chose it."

Everyone's eyes widen a little bit at this and are a little shocked by what she just said.

"You don't mean he chose to go towards the unsubs willingly?" Rossi asks, offended that she would possibly suggest something like that of their brightest and youngest member.

"No, no, he chose to sink that's why he can't wake up." Miss Margett says sadly and yet admirably.

"When will he wake up?" Morgan's voice asks hesitantly, he doesn't quite understand what she is talking about him sinking since he is right there.

She shakes her head once again and her lips form a thin line, "I can't see what lies ahead for him anymore, like I said before he always goes the other way. He changes things; he has that power about him. Makes it unpredictable for me, all I can tell you is this much."

Morgan looks distressed at this answer. He doesn't want to believe in her psychic telling but what else do they have left to try.

After 6 P.M. the team was starting to worry about Reid. He still hadn't woken up yet and they were no closer than they were before to catching the other two strangers from the night before.

Morgan positions his chair closer to Reid and starts to notice to his horror; the kid has tears in his closed eyes threatening to fall. Morgan quickly grabs the boy's thin hand between his strong ones and leans over to whisper, "I'm here kid, just hang on."

* * *

_Reid feels like it has been forever that he's been shown scene after scene of misery and just stopped watching all together, and pulled his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly and started crying. _

_The man has left Reid starving for what he holds so dear, like a hurricane he wants to take everything from him. _

_His body is so heavy and numb, and he just wants to swim away and breathe the open air, but he is so afraid. _

_Reid can't wait for this dream to end, if it ends. He's starting to wonder if it will ever end._

"_Changed your mind yet?" _

_Reid shakes his head to the disembodied voice and hopes he will go away this time. _

_The current rushes under Reid and lifts him straight off the floor. Reid shocked and surprised flails his arms for purchase on anything at the bottom to keep him stable, but the current just keeps crashing into him trying to pull him upwards towards the surface. _

_He tries to frantically swim away, but it's no use as chains come from up above and wrap themselves around his slender body, one wrapping its way around his neck and he gasps out and his hands automatically try to get them off. _

_He continues to be dragged as the ground below grows further and further away. _

_Reid struggles to fight but the heartless current keeps pushing and the cold thick chains kept their claim on him as they pull him closer to the darkness. _

_He tries to keep fighting but he is just so tired and the waves keep brutally crashing into him. _

_His will is null and void as he whispers, "I'm sorry. . ." _

_Reid's head breaks the surface and he takes a deep breath of air as his body jerks and he hears faintly the low sound of a chuckle in the distance._

_

* * *

_

Morgan was resting his eyes, he stopped working hours ago when he got so frustrated he threw his empty coffee mug at the wall and he was ordered to take a break, so he chose instead to sit next to Reid and keep an eye on him. Rossi and Hotch were still working over the profile while Prentiss was reading a file, and JJ was talking on the phone probably to Will. Last he saw Miss Margett was even still around talking to the Sheriff. Most of the force went home or were patrolling, they aren't a big department after all so it was pretty empty except for them.

Morgan didn't even care anymore about believing the old lady or not, he might not have an unbreakable faith in a higher power but he will believe anything if it will help those precious to him.

That's when something they've all been waiting for happens.

Reid wakes up.

Morgan just had opened up his eyes to see Reid's snap open as he takes a lung filled gasp of air and his whole body jerks forward off the cot.

In the silence of the room everyone jumps and spins around or looks towards their youngest in surprise.

Morgan is up in a flash and hovers over him, trying to see what was wrong. But the kid isn't even focusing in on him just staring off at the ceiling with a far off look.

"Reid? Reid, hey kid. Thank goodness you're awake." Morgan sighs in relief but the young doctor doesn't answer him so he starts worrying, "Is everything okay?"

"Reid?" Hotch approaches him but remains standing to give the kid some air.

Reid just rises into an upwards sitting position slowly and turns around with his feet landing softly on the floor. His head bowed and hair covering his features, but otherwise remains silent and still.

Morgan reaches out and puts a hand on Reid's shoulder and the second it makes contact he instantly stiffens and is frozen in place; his body feels as if a cold numbing sensation ripped through him and has immobilized him to this core.

Giving Reid the time he needs to stand and starts making his way towards the door.

The others are confused and are about to say something to him when the air suddenly around Reid turns chokingly heavy and they have the same feeling pass over them as Morgan and are left gaping after him.

Miss Margett runs to the conference room and stands facing them.

Reid finally lifts his head and gives her a devious grin that would give anyone the chills.

"Leave him alone!" she yells angrily.

"Oh, I don't think so. He is perfect," Reid says as he inspects his body and lifts his hand to his face as he runs his fingers through his hair, "All I've been waiting for. I got to say though, he put up one hell of a fight," he adds tilting his head towards the group raising his eyebrows, "Not sure what he saw in these… humans that was worth him fighting so hard for though, especially that one that there," and stares with a frown towards Morgan, "Annoying, but I finally broke him in, for now at least, so I must be off."

Morgan's eyes are wide, mouth hanging open, and hands clutching his chest as his knees threaten to give out underneath him. He is stunned.

Reid turns around back towards the door with a pleased smile, "Now excuse me dream-seer." And starts walking past her leaving her paralyzed as well, the whole station is silent as Reid starts making his walk towards the back door, the only noises that are heard is the ticking clock and coffee maker in the background.

As soon as Reid is far enough out of the room, it's as if everyone can suddenly breathe again and their bodies feel lighter. JJ falls to their knees from the release of pressure and Prentiss has to grip the table for stability. Morgan stumbles hastily out the door with Hotch and Rossi following after him as Prentiss is trying to catch up.

They make it to the back door, ripping it open as they rush out into the darkness and are shocked still at what they find.

Under the heavy lit parking lot, there is a group of five people standing near a van 20 feet away. Cloaked and armed with guns positioned and in their hands, all but one that is, the one in the middle doesn't have a weapon and is just standing there.

The man in the middle bows upon seeing Reid's arrival outside. "We've been waiting."

The team un-holsters their weapons quickly and aim; first not really sure what was going on and now they face a standoff with multiple unsubs.

Hotch steadily yells out, "F.B.I. put your weapons on the ground right now!"

"Reid, stop." Prentiss says quickly.

"Reid? Reid!" Morgan takes a tentative step closer to Reid with his weapon still posed and ready, "Kid snap out of it!" he nearly screams.

* * *

_Reid is sitting on his knees resting on the back of his heels on the beautiful marble floor, head bowed and staring at the endless red sea before him. The heavy metal collar around his neck and the chained leash attached to it keeping him in place, stopping his attempts to go back into the sea and away from the shadowed man sitting on his throne. _

_His tears have long ago stopped flowing and dried, but he can't stop shivering. _

_And it hurts, everything hurts. What he fears and whatever he tries. _

_All the pain, he just wants it to end._

_That's when he hears the whisper. He thought it might be wind at first, but then realized there is no breeze. _

_He lifts his head slowly looking around and sees the red sea is shaking and ripples are violently quaking. _

_That's when he hears it again, and takes a sharp intake of air as his eyes widen with realization. _

_Morgan! He's calling his name. They do care, his family. He knew they always have. _

_And it finds him again. _

_The fight inside is coursing through his veins as he starts crawling towards the stair case once again. He tenses as he feels the slack of the chain tightening its grip on him, but he can't give in, so he keeps crawling with all his might to the point of his finger nails breaking. _

_Reid whispers, "I'm coming." _

_

* * *

_

Reid's body seems to been jolted as he shivers and suddenly takes a hesitant step and slows down to an almost complete stop, as if fighting his own feet to keep them grounded and he is becoming unstable on the ground.

"This is not a wise decision, you're at the police station, think about this." Rossi tries to talk to the strangers in a calm manner.

Reid is already half way to the van when suddenly two dark masses blur against everyone's vision.

Then it's like something out of a horror movie that plays before the B.A.U.'s eyes.

Blood rained in the air as guttural screams are heard choking through the air. The first two men closest to the left edge of the van were standing stock still and a second later blood runs sprays out into the warm night air as they drop to the ground. The next sound is the sound of two boulders clashing and bones breaking. The man in the middle has moved and is now struggling against one of the black blurs that appeared, his hood has fallen back revealing a man with long red hair pulled into a pony tail with darkly tanned skin. They have moved a good few feet away into the darkness from just from the collision alone. Just when the two last men remaining near the van suddenly hit the ground, not even giving them time to be scared it was so fast, the team can't even tell what happened to them, all they can see is the red pool already forming beneath their bodies.

As the team gapes at this, while trying to keep an ever vigil eye on the scene before them they lost track of the second dark blur, but not before reappearing before Reid.

That's when they finally notice, it's the same two men from the night before.

He has black hair as long as Reid's with a long silver necklace around his neck and he starts talking very quickly as he rests two fingers on Reid's forehead, it sounds like a weird series of hums and mumbling.

Morgan steps up to intercept and is just a couple of feet away, when the man touching Reid is brutally hit from his left side and is knocked clear off his feet into the air. If it wasn't for the red headed person standing there, Morgan would have sworn he was hit with the force of a car. The red headed man is breathing in heavy pants and is bleeding profusely from his neck and his left arm seems to be almost ripped off as his right hand holds a knife. He grabs Reid's roughly and is about to tug him towards the van, when Morgan does a full run and his right shoulder makes impact with the man's upper torso and tackles him with full force to the ground, relinquishing his hold on Reid and the knife. Reid wobbles on his feet and seems to remain dazed and not quite there anymore, unlike whatever he was before in the office.

The red headed man's knee goes straight into Morgan's stomach causing him to roll off and double over. He tries to get up but the man just kicks him in the stomach causing him to fly at least two feet into the air before he lands roughly to the ground. Coughing and trying to latch onto the foot that is flung his way, he finally manages to catch his foot in the air before it makes contact again and holds firm as he gives it a twist and the red headed man is falling down onto his side. Morgan rests on his elbow and is trying to lift himself off the ground as his attacker is already up, but before he can reach him the air is suddenly deafened by gunshots that ring in the air and make their way to Morgan's attacker.

Reid doesn't even blink or acknowledge the loud noises near him.

Morgan gets back on his feet in a defensive stance ready to go again when the bullets stop firing. The red headed man seems in pain and doesn't quite want to leave yet by the way his eyes wander back and forth to the open road and Reid. Then he quickly makes a dash and his good hand wraps around Morgan's neck with such force it lifts him off the ground knocking the breath right out of him, and pulling him closer to his body. Effectively stopping any attempts at gun fire aimed at him, with their comrade to close to shoot.

Before Morgan or anyone could react a voice is heard and it's as if time has frozen over.

* * *

_As soon as Reid got close enough on the steps to see into the sea better he is shocked at what he sees before his eyes. _

_Who are these people? They obviously want him for something. _

_Everyone is fighting, bullets are heard, and its chaos. Reid is scared for his friends. _

_He has to do something! _

_His eyes dart around trying to understand more of what's happening. That's when he feels a violent pull against his chain and his head snaps backwards and is yanked backwards. Body crashing down on the stairs as his wrists and shoulder hit the edges the hardest, he yelps loudly in pain. _

_He takes heavy breathes and struggles to lift his head, but as soon as he does he is taken aback. The darkened man who has been torturing him is frozen still; he has an expression of pain in his eyes. _

_That brings a smile to Reid's face. Deserves the bastard right. _

_But what caused it? _

_Deciding to take his chance while he can, Reid gets an idea and he pushes himself up off the steps, hissing in pain and limping his way up the stair case as fast as he can. _

_When he reaches the throne the man still doesn't even seem to notice him. That's when Reid steps to the side and shoves his hands behind the man and using all the strength in his arms and the leverage in his weak legs to push the man out of the chair and he lands with a loud thump. _

_Reid hobbles over and sits down in the chair and closes his eyes. _

_

* * *

_

Reid's right hand reaches out into the air shakily and as if struggling to grab something that isn't there. Then his eyes snap to the ground remembering the knife the man was using. Bending down he grabs the item and brings it up quickly to his neck.

"STOP!" Reid screams his voice going up three octaves.

This gets everyone's attention and they literally stop.

Morgan's eyes widen even more as he blinks rapidly and struggles to get air, his feet trying to find purchase on the ground but it's no use.

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW or I will do it." Reid yells quickly and licks his dry lips, and to make his point with his shaking hand he starts pulling the knife across his neck slowly, leaving a shallow small cut in its place.

The red headed men freezes and abruptly lowers Morgan to the ground and releases his hold on his neck. Morgan's knees give in a little and threaten to take him to the ground, but he remains standing while taking grateful gulps of air, and stares horrified at Reid feeling terrified. Not for himself, no, for Reid. What is the kid doing?

The man is cautiously watching Reid, with something close to fear in his eyes.

While all this was happening no one noticed or even remembered the two other strangers in their mist. That was until a black blur comes into sight and a hand is shown sticking through the red headed man's chest.

It was such a sickening sight that everyone just stood shocked in place. The red headed man just stares down at his chest confused and the hand withdraws out in a gush of blood soaks Reid's front as the black haired man picks him up by the back of the neck and throws him in the air landing just beyond the van. The other man dressed in black runs towards the van disappearing from view and the sound of a metal vehicle door is heard being ripped off its hinges with the sound of a snarling growl cut off by a thud is heard following.

The man in front Reid lifts his bloodied hand to his face and licks his fingers, his eyes glowing a bright yellow, the pupils a scary thin line, one would compare it to a cat.

Reid's body starts shaking violently and his head falls backwards, his hands go slack and the knife falls slowly to the ground clinking to a halt, as Reid's knees give way and they fall to the ground.

"REID!" Morgan starts running towards Reid, not even caring about the man standing near him, as he slides down to his knees to catch his friend as he collapses in his arms.

The strange man walks beside Reid and kneels down and before Morgan can even say anything he once again touches two fingers to Reid's forehead and starts talking fast. Suddenly a weird symbol glows on Reid's head and disappears as the air becomes heavy but not before it lifts with a gust of wind and the man stops talking as Reid's eyes close and sags limp in Morgan's strong arms.

* * *

_Reid's eyes shoot open as his body is violently torn from the throne and is being slung forward across the room only to stop mid-air with the pull on his chain that the man has a hold of. _

_Reid lands roughly on the marble, face hitting it painfully hard rolling to his side, he is dazed and confused. _

"_They are trying to rip me out, not before I make you suffer more for what you've done to me." _

_Reid slowly lifts his terrified eyes to up in time to see the man's fist hit the throne and with a loud bang the throne has cracks running through it and it crumbles to the ground in pieces, he turns to give Reid a wicked grin as his body starts misting and he finally vanishes completely. _

_Reid is left staring not sure what to do. _

_He wants to sigh in relief that the man is gone, and wants to scream out in frustration because he is still here. Reid doesn't know what he feels because he feels numb all over again. He thought he was free, but he is trapped once again. The fight inside him is breaking again._

_Reid's doesn't even bother getting up just lays on the ground resting on his stomach and doesn't even bother to move. _

_Now all he can do is wait, wait for someone to find him. _

_

* * *

_

The man looks intently at Reid and whispers, "He's trapped. We were too late."

Morgan holds Reid tightly and shifts his body to place him in front as a shield, "Who are you?" he demands half-growling.

JJ was already calling for backup as the others were slowly making their way still with guns raised.

"We're on your side. . . you could say." He stated calmly as the other man dressed in black with a gold necklace walks up behind him slowly, and the team just now starts to realize they look alike, and that they are twins.

.

.

.

**A/N:**_ I hope I did a decent job at action or gore stuff. Next chapter will be soo brotherly love, and lots of questions answered and info on the twins! Chapter seven is already half way done, and should be out soon if you don't mind errors on my part. :) Tell me what you think please? ^-^.  
_

_If you want to know hints, updates, and info on my story please watch my LJ blog _princesslacus [dot] livejournal [dot] com

.


End file.
